Maybe Fate is on our Side
by nomad.eco
Summary: Complete! Mikan has a child! Wait! Does Natsume know? What has fate in store for them? Pls R&R...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic. Please have fun reading.**

* * *

"_It has been so long since I have been here in Japan." She thought as she breathes in Japan air. "I wonder how he has been."_

"Mommy, how long are we going to stand here?" the three year old little boy asked sounding so irritated.

"Okay. Okay. We will be waiting for a taxi now, shall we Natsuki?" her mom said smiling, noticing the irritation and the excitedness the little boy is feeling.

They rode a taxi going to their new apartment. The location of their new home is not that far from the city and the rent anyway is not really that expensive so as a lowly teacher, she can afford it.

Upon arriving, carrying only a few things, Natsuki was so excited that he was literally jumping up and down.

"Mommy! Mommy! Which one is our home? That one or that one?" pointing randomly at the building apartments.

Her mother was smiling while pointing at their apartment door.

"_Hotaru really knows how to choose a place. It is even near to the home I used to live in."_

"Mommy, lets go now." Her son said pulling her.

"Okay. Okay."

* * *

The apartment was big enough for a mother and a son. It has a kitchen, a living room, bathroom and a bedroom. It also has few furniture.

"Mommy, will Auntie Hotaru come over visit us? or Uncle Ruka?"

"Of course. But not today because they are busy."

After about an hour of putting their things, the little boy started complaining that he was hungry and so and so.

"_He still so young but he really complains a lot. So much of resemblance to him."_

"Natsuki, how about we go to the city to have our lunch and a tour there?"

"Are we gonna buy a new toy and a new manga?" Natsuki using his childish tone.

"_So much like him. Especially the manga."_

"Mommy! Are you listening?" the little boy said almost to shouting.

"Yes. So, let's go now coz you said you were hungry."

With a big smile plastered on their faces, they went to the city to grab a bite. So they arrive at their destination.

"Mommy, Japan is beautiful."

After eating, they had a trip to the toy store. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello. Hotaru!

"_So, are you already in Japan?" Hotaru asked with her usual cold voice._

"Yes. We are now in the city just having a little fun and we are about to grab an ice cream."

"Mommy. Mommy. Is that Auntie Hotaru?"

"Sheesh. Natsuki. It is. Sorry Hotaru. You were saying?"

"_Remember the school I told you about, they are hiring teachers and I recommended you. The principal is a friend of mine. So, she asked me if she could meet you. It will be two days from now at 9:00 am and don't be late. Damn it! I forgot. I gotta go. Just say hi to Natsuki for me."and she hanged up._

While she was talking on the phone, she didn't notice her three year old son, Natsuki ran up to the streets.

She was looking around for her son and there he was, in the middle of the road and a car is coming.

"NATSUKI!" she shouted.

She ran and thank God, the car stopped just as it was about to hit the little boy. She ran up to the child and hugged him.

"What are you doing, Natsuki? You could have been killed." She said with teary eyes.

The driver of the car opened his car door and scolded her.

"You shouldn't let your son play on the roads! This ain't a playground! Such a careless mother." He said the last line like a whisper even though it was clear enough for her to hear.

So, she carried her child away from the roads.

"Mommy, I'm so sorry. My toy just rolled down there. I had to get it." his son said and was now about to cry.

"Sheesh. Don't cry. Just don't do it again." She said comforting her crying child.

* * *

"_What a boring day" he thought._

_It was supposed to be until he saw a familiar face._

"MIKAN"

* * *

**So? How was it? I would really appreciate reviews. I also accept flames but please not that super hot flames. Anyway, thanks for reading.**

"


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chap 2. I enjoyed writing this especially the last part. I dont know why. Anyway, please read.**

* * *

"_Am I daydreaming? Was that really her? If it was, then who was the child? Maybe it was just someone else." He thought just brushing away the thought of him seeing her with a child._

He arrived home with no one to give a hello or even just smile at him. He missed her. He always wondered where she could be right now and if she does miss him too. The place he calls home was not really a home to him even though with the spacious kitchen which he hardly cooks in, the 3 bedrooms which only one room is used, the wide living room with the sofa he can comfortably sit on with no one. He was alone in his home. So, he went to his answering machine and pressed, play.

He was changing while listening to the messages. There was quite a lot from fan girls. Since that magazine came out, he is getting more fans everyday. Which is getting annoying even at his office cards and gifts are always present everyday. There was also a message from his best friend, Ruka.

"_Natsume. I just arrived from my trip and sorry I can't come with you to the party tomorrow night. I have a date with Hotaru since I also missed her. So, good luck."_

He deleted all the messages and went to the living room. He became a little jealous with his best friend, just a little. For he was with someone he loves. He changed a lot since he graduated at the age of 19. You can say, he is a genius.

"_Ahh…I am really bored and dead tired. The television is not even helping."_

He turned on his laptop and started doing work until he felt sleepy.

* * *

Ruka wasn't really just having a date with Hotaru. They were visiting Mikan and Natsuki too. He really felt bad for not telling Natsume everything.

"Mikan, it has been so long since you came back to Japan. Let's see, about 3 years." Ruka said obviously missing his friend.

"How about you little boy? You sure did grow up." Ruka said giving Natsuki a pat on his head.

"_He surely is looking a lot like him." He thought._

Mikan sensed what Ruka was thinking. She just look at him and gave him a smile that tells him, "_I know"_

"Baka. Aren't you going to tell him?." Her best friend, Hotaru said.

"I don't know. I am having doubts about telling him." Mikan said with a worry look.

"So, if you didn't come back here to tell him, then why?" Hotaru asked with her still cold voice.

While they were busy talking, Ruka is playing and talking with Natsuki.

"So why?" Hotaru still didn't let the topic drop off.

"I came back here because I want him to grow up here, in my hometown and he was also very excited to come here. "

"I don't believe you."

"Hotaru, some things really never change especially with you." Mikan said with a teasing expression.

"How about we all eat dinner together? What do you think?" Ruka asked looking at Mikan and then his girlfriend who gave him and "okay" look.

Natsuki then ran to Ruka's arm and was lifted up into the air. Natsuki may have his looks but a part of his attitude is just like Mikan. Like his being jolly, bubbly and cheerful. But that was the old Sakura Mikan. She too, has changed, not completely but she did.

In the car, Natsuki was talking a lot. He was asking Hotaru about her inventions and how she does it. The questions just never seem to end. Mikan was looking outside the window, wondering about the question, must she tell him or not? Ruka and Hotaru noticed it, of course. They were giving each other that look and glance.

They arrived at the restaurant just about time that there weren't so many people. So they quickly got a table for four. You can never deny the fact that Mikan is really pretty. For a 22 year old, she is. Even the waiter was giving her flirting glances and looks.

They were enjoying the dinner especially Natsuki who seems to have truly loved the food. For a three year old, he eats quite a lot. Don't ask where he got that from.

* * *

"_Even the party is boring. It could have been better if there are no flirty girls who are wearing such revealing clothes that don't match them." Natsume thought to himself._

"Hey look. Isn't that the famous Natsume Hyuuga?" a girl said.

"Where? Oh, I see him." another girl said.

"He's really handsome." The girl said giggling to with her friend.

"_GIRLS. So annoying." He thought._

He didn't notice that a girl approached him for he was so busy enjoying his drink. It was his 3rd drink for the night.

"Hi, Natsume Hyuuga. I am---"the poor girl wasn't even able to finish her sentence.

"I am not interested." With that, he left the girl stunned.

So, the great Natsume Hyuuga isn't kind. He is also very frank and doesn't mind of what he says because…he is Natsume Hyuuga.

He left for he cant stay there a little bit more. He is much annoyed since that day he thought he saw her for he was wishing what it was true and what he doesn't know that, it is. He thought about going "home" but changed his mind. So he had a little joy ride along the city. But it was also boring, though. He thought so.

* * *

"Ruka, its fine. You don't have to come with us. I can carry Natsuki. He really had fun today. Thank you." Mikan said with the sleeping child in her arms.

"Hotaru, thanks for tonight. Have fun."

With that, Hotaru and Ruka left while Mikan was carrying Natsuki to their apartment. They really had a lot of fun. Especially Natsuki. What she didn't know, that there is a particular man who is having a very dull night.

Arriving at her apartment, she placed the sleeping child on the bed while she went to the living room and sat down trying to find out an answer to one particular question, must she tell him or not."

"_I don't know. Maybe fate will tell me." She thought and with that she fell asleep with the dreams that are the memories she used to remember so happily._

* * *

His joy ride brought him here. To the calm sea. He looks at it and remembers the memories that he treasures the most. Memories that are still the happiest for him.

"_That's enough reminiscing. I need to go home."_

He arrived and turns on the light. Looks around and found nothing helpful to his mood. He dropped himself to the bed and dreams of what used to be.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. It is also a short anyway, please review and I hope you will read the upcoming chapters.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

She was supposed to meet the school principal yesterday but the plan changed. So she's going to meet her today, instead.

Mikan left Natsuki with Ruka since she was going to the school.

"_Mikan, you are going to meet the principal today so don't be late. I'll be coming with you. Just let Ruka take care of Natsuki for a while." Hotaru told her that morning on her call._

"_I guess I'll just have to give Ruka a call." She thought._

She give Ruka a call and Ruka as he is can't say no for it was his beloved girlfriend who _recommended_ him.

"Mommy! Faster! We can't let Uncle Ruka wait so long."

"Yes. I'm coming." Mikan said while putting on her shoes.

Natsuki was already waiting near the door getting so excited.

They arrived at Ruka's condominium and Mikan said her take cares, and then left for the school.

* * *

Natsume was supposed to be driving himself to his office but decided to stop by at his friend's house, Ruka. Just then he noticed a brunette girl come out of the building. He just let it passed because he thought it was the cause of the dream he had last night. So he parked his car at the lot in front of the building and went inside.

"Ruka. It's me, Natsume." He said loud enough for Ruka to hear.

Ruka opened the door with somewhat a shocked or troubled look. Like something is bothering him.

"Natsume. What brought you here?" Ruka said stuttering a little.

"Just nothing. I just decided to stopped by and see how you are doing."

"_I wonder why Ruka is acting like his hiding something from me and didn't even let me in." Natsume kept the suspicions to himself._

"Oh. I'm fine and the date was great too." Ruka said with speed.

"You won't let me in?" Natsume said sounding a bit irritated.

"Uncle! Uncle! Look. I learned how to make a plane." A little boy shouted from behind.

Then, he gave Ruka a "who's that" look and Ruka could only smile wryly.

"Uhmm…Come in, Natsume." Ruka said before his friend will ask questions.

"Uncle? Who is he?" Natsuki asked curiously.

"He is Natsume. He is my bestfriend. Say hi to him."

"Hi!" Natsuki said with a big grin.

Natsume was stunned for a while. That kind of grin is quite familiar to him. It looks the same as…

"I think, you should go play some more while me and Natsume talk, okay? I'll come after." Ruka said to the little boy.

"Okay."

Ruka is really worried. This is really bad timing.

"_I am not going to tell him anything. It is Mikan's job to tell him not mine. Be careful not to slip your tongue." Ruka kept telling himself._

"So, you became a babysitter?" Natsume asked.

"Not really. A friend of mine has just something to do that she can't bring the child along with her." Ruka said carefully choosing the words he was saying.

"Anyway, how did the party go?" Ruka asked trying to change the topic.

They talked for about a couple of minutes. Just letting the topic of the little boy drop. Then, Natsume left, for he has a company that needs to be managed.

* * *

The meeting went well and she could start teaching preschoolers as the school starts. It was about noon when they finished so they decided that they can just eat out after they picked up Ruka and Natsuki.

They picked them up at Ruka's condo and left for lunch.

"Ruka, I hoped Natsuki didn't give you a hard time. He is quite energetic." Mikan said.

"No. It was fun taking care of him than by just being at the office." Ruka said truthfully.

They arrived at the restaurant and gave their orders. After they gave their orders, Natsuki wants to pee so Mikan brings him to the comfort room.

"Hotaru, Natsume came by today."

"Really? So, does he know?" Hotaru asked sounding a bit worried.

"No. I'm just worried. I think Natsume is having suspicions that I am hiding a secret."

"Well, you are hiding a secret." Hotaru said frankly.

Ruka just sighed.

"Auntie. Mommy won't believe me that you told me that we are to see the toy you made at the toy store later. She thinks I am lying." Natsuki said to Hotaru after they came back from the comfort room.

"Of course. We are going and your mother is fine with that. Right, Mikan?" Hotaru said giving Mikan a look.

"Aa…of course."

They had a great meal and Natsuki finished so fast for he was so excited to see the toy. He has become quite spoiled with Hotaru and Ruka, you see.

* * *

Natsume drove around the streets again. He has been doing this quite a lot now. Just then, he noticed a familiar car parked in front of a toy store and he saw Ruka. He is talking with a girl which he couldn't recognize for it was her back that was facing him.

"_It is not Imai. Who could it be?" he thought._

Because of his curiosity, he parked his car and approached Ruka and the girl he was talking to.

Ruka was shocked. He saw an approaching man that he wasn't expecting to see.

Mikan was curious why Ruka became shock all of the sudden so she turned her back to see the person that made Ruka shocked.

It was too late. They were now face to face. They were silent. The three of them were. No one could utter a word. After three years of now seeing each other or having contact. They were both stunned.

It was Ruka who broke the silence.

"Natsume. What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at work, right?"

Mikan spoke too.

"Hello, Hyuuga. How have you been?" Mikan said giving him a tiny smile.

"_Hyuuga? That is what she calls me after all this time I wanted to hear her say my name. She used to repeat my name over and over until I get annoyed. But, Hyuuga?" he thought sadly can't hide the hurt from his face._

"How about you, Mikan?" he said trying to keep his cool. How he wished he could just hug her right now.

They were interrupted by Natsuki holding up a toy.

"Look, Mommy. Auntie bought me a toy." He said then he looked at Natsume.

"You are Uncle's bestfriend. Hi." He said to Natsume then raised his arms to Mikan.

Hotaru cant hide the shock when she saw Mikan and Natsume talking. She knew they would meet but she just didn't expect it that it could be this early.

Mikan was now carrying the little boy in her arms.

"So, you have a child?" Natsume asked even though it hurt him to do so.

"Yea. This is Natsuki and he is three years old." Mikan said confidently.

Natsume couldn't say a word because he isn't dumb and he knew what she meant by what she said.

* * *

**That was it. I am sorry that it is not really a good chapter for me. **

**I would really appreciate reviews and comments. **

**Please do continue reading its other coming chaps.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chap is mostly about Natsume and Mikan talking. Their first meeting after three years.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

"Mommy, are you also friends with him?" Natsuki asked.

She was about to answer when Hotaru spoke up.

"Mikan, let me take Natsuki. We will just tour him around because you two need to talk. Alone."

Then, Hotaru and Ruka left them to talk.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Natsume asked almost to shouting.

"Hyuuga, lets go somewhere we can sit and there are too many people here. It is wrong for your image." Mikan said walking towards the nearby park.

Natsume had no other choice. So he followed Mikan. They sat at the park bench and silence was around the two of them for about one minute.

"So why?" Natsume asked again.

"Okay. You are really his father and I am not taking that right away from you. I wasn't trying to hide it from you. I just thought that it isn't time yet."

"Now that I know you have to tell me why you didn't let me know that you were pregnant."

"Because simply you weren't here. How did you expect me to tell you?" Mikan said with a bit of anger.

* * *

3 years ago…

It was a happy day. They just graduated from the university, Mikan and Natsume did. They were both just 19. Truly geniuses in their own field that they graduated at such young age. They were already together for 4 years. To celebrate their graduation, they went to the beach and drink. They were both so happy that they did not notice they were drinking a lot.

Early next morning, they found themselves on bed, both naked. It was Mikan who first woke up.

"_Why are both in bed? And we are even naked. I can't remember what happened." Mikan thought trying to remember what happened._

"_We were both drunk and we were dancing. After, we were walking at the beach drunkenly and we went inside the room. Then, we…OH MY!"_

"Natsume! Natsume! Hey! Wake up." Mikan said shaking Natsume.

"WHAT! It is still early in the morning and you are already shouting like an idiot." Natsume said obviously annoyed.

"Natsume, don't go back to sleep. Did something happen last night?"

"Are you really that stupid? Can't you see the obvious?" Natsume said covering his ears with a pillow and going back to sleep.

"Natsume! Don't go back to..."

Too late. Before Mikan can say another word, Natsume gave her a quick kiss and got up. She quickly covered her eyes innocently for Natsume doesn't have anything on.

While Natsume was in the bathroom, Mikan quickly got her clothes and changed as fast as she can.

They went out to eat breakfast together and went home.

After a week since with what happened between them, Natsume suddenly left for states without even giving Mikan a chance to say goodbye or letting Mikan know why he is leaving.

When Mikan found out, she was already 6 weeks pregnant and sadly, Natsume already left for states, leaving Mikan broken-hearted, hurt, alone, sad and crying.

* * *

"I was at the states for only six months. I looked for you around Japan. I even hired professionals to look for you and Hotaru didn't tell me anything of your whereabouts." Natsume said defensively.

"Hyuuga, you left. That is enough as a reason." Mikan said.

"Reason for what? To leave Japan? To not tell me until now?"

"This is enough. You already know what you need to know."

Mikan was about to leave when Natsume suddenly grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving.

"WHAT?" Mikan said obviously shocked by what Natsume just did.

"What is his name?"

"It's Sakura Natsuki."

"Sakura? So he doesn't know?"

"That is none of your business. I gotta go Natsuki and the others are waiting." Mikan said walking away.

Natsume just stood there doing nothing. He just watched Mikan walk away.

"_I always wanted to hug her from the moment I saw her but I never expected that it would turn out like this. What should I do?"_

Mikan continued walking until she made sure that she was far enough that Natsume couldn't see her. Then, she stopped and let out the breath she has been holding since she saw Natsume.

"_This is totally unexpected. Seeing him here and everything, he even does know about Natsuki. What should I do?" Mikan thought truly confused._

She saw Natsuki playing with Hotaru and Ruka, she approached them with a smile.

"So? How did it go?" Hotaru asked with worry giving Natsuki to Ruka.

"Hotaru, he knows. It is better this way." Mikan said and unexpectedly received a hug from Hotaru.

"Don't lie to me, baka. Just cry, its fine. I won't let you pay." Hotaru said comforting her best friend.

Mikan let out a sob and her friend more tightly.

"I was so happy when I saw him. I wanted to hug him and smile at him." Mikan said in between sobs.

"Idiot." Hotaru said letting go.

"I'm sorry." Mikan said with a smile.

"Mommy? Why are you crying?" the little Natsuki asked.

"Don't worry. Mommy's fine." Mikan replied to her son.

Ruka then gave her a smile that meant to comfort her and looked at Hotaru and smiled at her too.

"Uhmm…Mikan are going to go home already? I could drop you off, right, Hotaru?" Ruka said.

"Yea, Mikan. We can give you a ride." Hotaru agreed.

"Thank you,guys. What could I do without you?" Mikan said.

So, they were dropped off and Mikan smiled at the little boy who is now sleeping at her arms.

"_I need to tell Natsuki about his father. H e would love to know he has one." Mikan thought._

"_But I wonder how I am going to tell him." Mikan thought sadly._

_

* * *

_

**How was it? Was it good? or what? **

**Reviews are much appreciated. You can also suggest if you like.**

**Please R&R...**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the chap 5...It is mostly about Natsuki knowing the truth. **

**I really hope you enjoy and please review after you read.**

* * *

Mikan woke up with dark circles under her eyes. She couldn't sleep, too worried of what might happen now that Natsume knew. Since the conversation with Natsume, it was their first after 3 years of no communication, how could you expect her to have a good night's rest.

She got up and prepared breakfast for herself and her son. While cooking, too lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice her son has already got up from bed.

"Ohayo, Mommy."

"Ohayo, Natsuki. Just wait while I prepare our meal."

They were eating or more of Natsuki was eating. Mikan wasn't much in the appetite to eat. Of course, the little boy noticed.

"Mommy? Aren't you hungry?" Natsuki asked, worried.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. So, just continue eating, okay?" Mikan said giving him a reassuring smile.

Instead of eating, he stopped and looked at her mother straight to the eye.

"Mommy? Is it about the man you talked to yesterday?"

"No…no…" before Mikan can continue. Her son asked a question.

"Is it true that he is my daddy? Is it true that I have daddy?" Natsuki asked innocently.

"Who told you that?" Mikan asked shocked with his son's own words.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, RUKA?" Hotaru asked or rather shouted.

"I'm sorry. It just slipped. Natsuki was asking a lot of questions randomly.

Sigh. "Ruka? Does Mikan know?" Hotaru asked a bit worried.

"No. I am really sorry. I didn't really mean it." Ruka said apologetically.

"Now, I have a great feeling that, that inquisitive boy is asking if Hyuuga is really his father." Hotaru said looking worried.

"I'm really sorry." Ruka apologized, again.

"No, don't be. It somehow is fine. It is also about time that Natsuki know about his father." Giving Ruka a smile.

Just then, the doorbell rang and there, Hotaru and Ruka saw the person that they were not so happy to see. Since, last night, he has been calling and messaging them until it has become really annoying. There he was, the great Natsume Hyuuga. Looking all flustered and obviously confused with the situation he is in.

"RUKA! IMAI! Why didn't you tell me? You know where she was yet you didn't tell me a thing about her location. I even have a child still you didn't tell me. Damn!" Natsume is truly flustered.

"Natsume, we are not in the position to tell you about your child." Ruka said protesting.

"But you could have at least told me where she was." Natsume was already shouting.

"Natsume. Calm down." Ruka said trying to hide the madness.

"Calm down? Ruka? That is all you tell me after I knew I have a son?"

"Shut it Hyuuga! You already know you have a son and you already know where Mikan is, so what is the big deal? Stop fussing about something that is in the past. Anyway, it was her decision not to tell you. We are friends and we are trying to help her and that time, it was the only way we can help her. So, don't blame us for her leaving without you knowing where she was. Like it was our fault." Hotaru said angrily saying the last sentence sarcastically.

Natsume sat down and placed his head in his hands. Hit by the words Hotaru just said.

"I'm going, Ruka." Hotaru said walking away.

"Calm down. Both of you! This isn't gonna fix anything." Ruka said now mad with the way the two of them were acting.

Just suddenly, Natsume got up and stormed out of the room. Ruka approached her girlfriend who was standing and is not moving a muscle.

"Hotaru." Ruka said her name.

"I didn't mean to pop like that." Hotaru said truthfully.

Ruka hugged Hotaru from behind without saying another word.

* * *

"_It is about time he knows about his father." Mikan thought before giving his son an answer._

"What Uncle Ruka told you is true, Natsuki." Mikan can't lie to her son so she told him the truth.

"Really?" the little boy eyes lit up from the truth he had heard.

"I really do have a father."

He hugged his mother for he was so overwhelmed with what he knew. Mikan can only smile at his son's reaction.

"Mommy, can we visit daddy?"

Mikan was stunned for a while on how he can already comfortably call Natsume, Daddy. But anyway, he really is.

She didn't give him an answer. Just then, her phone rang. The caller ID appeared to be Ruka.

"_Mikan, I really did something that isn't my job. I am really sorry."_

"Don't worry about it, Ruka. What you told him has really been a signal for me to tell him the truth." Mikan said.

"_so? He knows?"_

"Yes. I told him. He is even asking if we can visit him. Even though he knows who his father is, I feel kinda sad."

"_I think you can visit him. If you like. Or if Natsuki really likes too. He mostly is in his office and I'm sure that you know where that is."_

"Thanks Ruka but I don't think I should."

"_That depends on you. Gotta hang up. Just call either Hotaru or me if you need anything, okay?"_

"Okay." Then he hanged up.

"Mommy, can we?" Natsuki asked with his puppy eyes.

"Natsuki…"

"Please?"

"We can try." Mikan agreed in deafeat.

"_How will this turn out if I meet him again? I hope he won't take my son away from me." Mikan said looking at his son who is now jumping because of happiness._

* * *

The next day…

Mikan with Natsuki hand in hand went to the Hyuuga's Company to see the President but for the little boy, he came to see his daddy. Just that simple. But for Mikan it never is when it comes to Natsume.

"_I wonder what will happen." Mikan thought sadly._

_

* * *

_

**That was it. So, what can you say?**

**Please R&R. It would be much appreciated.**

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is chapter 6.**

**It took me a while to update. Sorry. **

**But here it is.**

**enjoy...**

* * *

Now in front of the door of the greatest company in Japan to visit the President. But that's for Mikan. For Natsuki, it was simply a visitation, to see his dad. How simple can a child's mind really work

"_I am really nervous. I think I should just go back home."_

"_But how I can I say this to Natsuki? He has really been so excited about this." Mikan frowned._

"Mommy? Is something wrong?" Natsuki asked.

"Natsuki? Is it fine if we cancel this for today?" Mikan said bowing down to reach his son's level.

"But…you said… we could see him." Natsuki now near to crying.

"Natsuki…it's just that…" She can't continue.

"Okay. Okay." Mikan sighed in defeat.

"Yehey." Natsuki yelled in happiness.

"_He really does want to see him. He is tricky too." Mikan smiled to herself._

They went inside the building and truth to be told, Mikan walked with heavy legs.

As they arrived at the highest floor of the building where the office of the president was located, they were greeted by a girl in her late 20's who you can say is Natsume's secretary.

"Good morning, ma'm. How can I help you?" she asked so politely.

"Umm…I am Mikan Sakura and this is my son. Can we see Mr. Natsume Hyuuga?" Mikan replied back.

"I am so sorry, ma'm but he told that he doesn't want to see anyone. He has been quite in a bad mood for the past days." She said the last line like a whisper.

Mikan said her thanks and went to her son who was so busy exploring the room, jumping from one seat to another.

"Natsuki?" Mikan called.

Her son looked at her straight in the eye.

"The secretary said that we can't see him, for now." Mikan explained.

"But, Mommy" Natsuki cried.

"We can't force her."

"Ask again. Ask again." Natsuki said acting like a spoiled child.

"Okay. But only once." Mikan said.

Natsuki nodded directly.

Mikan approached the secretary again.

"Excuse me. Can you please ask Mr. Hyuuga? Just say that it's Mikan Sakura."

"But…" she looked at Natsuki. Then, she changed her mind.

"Alright. I'll give it a try."

She dialed a number in the telephone. It seems that the person she was talking to was mad because she had a afraid look while talking. She placed the phone down and gave Mikan and Natsuki a smile which means a "yes".

"Follow me." She said.

"_She walks so gracefully and she pretty too." Mikan observed._

They went inside the office, the president's office. It was well-decorated and neat. He had collections of awards, plaques and miniature-cars. Perfect for an office.

"Hyuuga-sama, they're here." She announced.

"_Natsuki is so silent. He must be in awe with what he is seeing." Mikan thought. Then, a stern voice disrupted her thoughts._

"Leave us alone."

When the secretary was about to leave…

"Thank you so much…"

"It is Misaki, ma'm." she smiled.

"Thank you so much, Misaki." Mikan said.

She then left without another word.

Silence took over the wide office until Natsuki spoke.

"You are Uncle Ruka's bestfriend, right?" Natsuki asked, so much like an investigator who is giving Natsume a close-up look.

Natsume was stunned by the little boy's action and he noticed their similarities.

"_He looks a lot like me. Especially the hair and the eyes."_

"Natsuki, come back here. That was so impolite." Mikan said giving her son a look.

Natsuki, scared ran back to his mother.

"_For a little boy, he really is too frank without a bit of shyness." Mikan thought._

"Hyuuga, sorry for the sudden visit. It is just that, that this little boy wanted to see you." Mikan said without nothing more to say.

"So? He knows?" Natsume asked, so straight to the point.

Before Mikan could answer the question, Natsuki did the honors.

"Mommy told me that you are my father. I am so happy." Natsuki said with a wide smile.

"Natsuki, don't talk while I'm still talking." Mikan said.

"Don't worry, Hyuuga. I am not asking or after anything from you. He just wanted to see you, that's all." Mikan said this noticing Natsume's facial expression.

"_Why isn't he saying anything?" Mikan thought getting annoyed, a little._

"Hn" was all Natsume said, then he stood up.

Mikan was startled with his sudden action.

Natsume approached his son and bent down to Natsuki's level. He looked at him. He simply just looked at him. Natsuki flashed Natsume with a smile. Natsuki slowly touched Natsume's face and smiled again.

"You are really my daddy." Natsuki affirmed.

Mikan just stood there, watching them both in their father and son moment. She was in total awe. She couldn't move. The scene before her was too touching.

"_I totally didn't expect this but I am happy that we visited." Mikan smiled to herself._

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy is going to treat us to an ice cream." Natsuki said happily.

"Natsuki" was all Mikan could say.

"Let's go." Her son said pulling her hand.

Natsume and Mikan didn't talk much still. It was always Natsuki who was breaking the silence and talking. They went to a nearby playground where Natsuki played, leaving Natsume and Mikan, alone.

"Hyuuga, I am really sorry about Natsuki calling you daddy so comfortably and suddenly visiting you. You may have some suspicions why but I assure you none of…." Mikan said not really thinking of what she was saying.

"Its fine, Mikan. And call me by my first name just like you used to." Natsume said cutting Mikan off.

"This is really an advantage, you know. We can clear some things up." Natsume added.

"Hyuuga, I have a favor to ask. Don't make Natsuki too eager about you being his father. He might get hurt."

"We still haven't started and yet, it is like you are asking me to stay away from him."

"It is not like that. It's just that he expects you to act and to be his father."

"Then, how about we settle it? So Natsuki will always have a father." Natsume said.

Mikan shot him a questioning look.

"Marry me, Mikan."

* * *

**It is a cliff hanger. Hehehehe....**

**Pls. review and review...**

**Thanks for all those who reviewed and who will review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7...**

**i don't what to say about it....**

**anyway...pls read....**

* * *

"HUH?! Are you crazy? What has gotten into your mind?" Mikan shouted so stunned with the offer.

Now people are looking at her, like she was crazy.

"Mikan…you are too loud. People are looking." Natsume said covering his ears.

"You must be crazy." Mikan said, more calmly now.

"Okay. I have been thinking over the past days of a way, a solution to solve this problem and this is…"

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Problem? You think of this as a problem. I am telling you don't have to worry about it. If you think that Natsuki is just a problem then it is not for you to worry, it is mine." Mikan said this and got up to leave.

"Mikan. It's not that." But too late Mikan has already left taking Natsuki by the hand. Natsume just sighed.

* * *

"Mommy, what's wrong? Why are we leaving? What about daddy?" Natsuki asked seeing the flashed face his mother had.

"Natsuki, we are going home and we are not going to see him again, ever." Mikan said.

"But Mommy…"

"No more questions."

He just stayed silent and behaved. Though it was obvious that he wants to see his daddy again, soon.

"_I can't believe him. Making such an offer and thinking that this is a problem. Hmpf..." Mikan thought angrily._

" _Ahhh…I cant believe him." Mikan added._

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that they arrived already. She paid the cab and carried Natsuki in her arms. She did have a little hard time in opening the apartment door; with Natsuki in her arm and her other hand was reaching for the key inside her bag. That was quite hard but, she eventually managed.

Just as she placed Natsuki down in bed, her phone rang.

"_Who could be calling? Not much in the mood to talk." _

"Hello."

"_Hey, it's me. I heard you visited Hyuuga, today." _

"Yes."

" _So? How was it?"_

"Not really that okay, Hotaru. But I managed." Mikan said smiling a bit.

"_Oh. You should have told me that you were visiting but anyway…that's all. Bye."_

"Bye."

Mikan placed the phone down smiling.

"She really cares. I am happy to have a best friend like her." She said to no one.

* * *

"Mikan did change, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Ever since she returned here, I noticed that."

"Her bubbly voice and her cheery attitude are all gone. How can we get it back, Ruka?"

"I don't know, Hotaru. It is her choice anyway and we can only support her."

"But I am really curious especially about today. She didn't share much. But I had a great feeling that Hyuuga said something that bothered her. I am wondering what they talked about."

"I know. She is my friend, too." Ruka said giving Hotaru a comforting smile.

"Can you give Hyuuga a call and ask?"

"You are really that worried, are you? Why don't you give him a call or a visit?" Ruka said teasing her a little.

"Whatever. I am going."

"Hey, don't be mad. Just teasing you a little, it is unusual for you to be worried so much." Ruka said touching Hotaru's shoulder.

"I'm not. So I'm going home and rest." Hotaru said walking away.

"_She is really so worried." Ruka thought and smirked at the thought._

* * *

She was supposed to be home by now but she just can't seem to relax without knowing what happened. Now, she is in Natsume's Hyuuga building and waiting for him. Imagine her trying to hide her impatience.

"_I really hate waiting. Where is he anyway?"_

"Ma'm, sorry to keep you waiting. He is already in his office."

"Thank you, Misaki."

She stood up and went to his office.

"_I really don't like coming here." She thought._

"What brought you here, Imai? It is unusual for you to come here."

"I heard Natsuki and Mikan visited you this morning."

"So?"

"What did talk about with her? She was kinda like bothered when I called her." Hotaru said bluntly.

"It was about something that you don't have to know." Natsume replied bluntly too.

"I want know."

"I won't tell you."

"I need to know."

"Why?" Natsume asked looking at her.

"I miss her already."

"Huh? Miss her? She's here."

She stayed quiet not saying a word. She looked at him in the eye and Natsume can see the sadness and worry in Imai's eyes.

"Okay. I asked her to marry me."

"You did? Why is that so?" Hotaru asked now taking a seat.

"It was the only way I could think of. I want to take responsibility." Natsume said these words sincerely.

"What did she say?"

"She thinks that I have gone crazy and she was even shouting to the extent that people were looking at her." Natsume said smiling.

"Are you really serious?" Hotaru asked so seriously.

"Because if you are, I'll be doing you a favor, I'll help and Ruka too." Hotaru added.

Before Natsume could say anything or to think of anything to say, she already left the office.

"_Was that really Imai trying to help me out? She hates me and that was really an unexpected offer." Natsume thought, shocked with Imai's words._

* * *

"_Did I really tell him that I'd help? Oh my…I am really desperate." Hotaru thought as she left the building._

_

* * *

_

**That was it...**

**so? reviews or comments or suggestions?**

**Pls review...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 here...**

**Mikan and Natsume talked again...**

**Just read it and enjoy and please dont forget to review....**

* * *

A week has passed since Mikan had that conversation with Natsume and thank God Natsuki has not been pestering her to visit Natsume for 3 days now. It was just weird.

"_Since Natsuki talked with Ruka that day, he never asked me again. Hmm…something is fishy." Mikan thought._

So this is what happened in the 4 days after their visitation:

1st day:"Mommy? Can we see daddy?"

2nd day: "Mommy? Do you think daddy is at the office?"

3rd day: "Mommy? I miss daddy, don't you? Do you think we can see him?"

4th day: "Mommy? Let us see daddy, please?"

Yeah. He has been pestering Mikan about seeing Natsume or let's say his daddy. But when Ruka called, he suddenly stopped. Suspicious, right?

Okay, back to present.

"_What could have Ruka said?" Mikan thought and thought._

"Mommy? What are you thinking?" Natsuki asked noticing the serious look Mikan had on.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Mikan said getting up from where she was sitting.

"Natsuki, why don't you get prepared? We will be going to Auntie Hotaru's apartment, remember?"

* * *

"So Hotaru, what are you planning to do?" Ruka asked.

"Just something." Hotaru replied quite innocently.

"I am really shocked that you actually are helping him, until now." Ruka said shaking his head.

Ding! Dong! The doorbell rang.

There was the mother and the son, Mikan and Natsuki.

"Hi." Mikan and Natsuki said as they walked in the apartment.

The apartment is beautiful, has enough furniture and not too much designs. The atmosphere of the room is cozy and comfortable, truly attractive and hospitable.

"Is there anything I can do?" Mikan asked Ruka who was busy peeling potatoes. (a/n: imagine Ruka wearing a colored apron with his bangs kept)

"You can help me prepare the crabs. They are Hotaru's fave." Ruka smiled.

"Of course. Ever since I knew her, she loves to eat those." Mikan laughed as she reached for an apron.

While Mikan and Ruka were busy preparing for lunch, a certain raven-haired girl was watching over a certain little boy and was waiting for someone. Who could it be?

Ding! Dong! There goes the doorbell.

Hotaru got up and opened the door and there he was, the person she was waiting for.

"Hello, Hyuuga." She said.

"Imai."

"Daddy" a voice shouted.

"Natsuki." Natsume said giving Hotaru a look.

But Hotaru just left not giving Natsume an answer.

"_So Mikan's here. What will be her reaction, I wonder?" Natsume thought._

"_Her reactions never fail to amuse me." He added._

Natsuki was so happy that Natsume is here and now he was playing with him.

"Natsuki, be careful…" Mikan stopped seeing who Natsuki was with.

"Mommy, daddy's here." Natsuki smiled happily.

"Mikan" was all he said.

Mikan didn't say anything. She just simply went back to the kitchen.

"Daddy? What happened?" The little boy asked confused with the situation.

* * *

They ate lunch together silently. No one talked much especially Hotaru and Natsuki who were too occupied with their eating.

Now sitting at the living room chatting and Natsuki was talking and talking. So much like Mikan…before.

"Mikan, do you want to ask something? You seem to be bothered."

"Okay. Why is Hyuuga here?" Mikan asked straight to the point.

Ruka gave Hotaru a look and Natsume did too.

"Is that a problem? He is Ruka's friend, is he not? And is also…nevermind." Hotaru answered.

"Mikan, we need to talk." Mikan heard Natsume say and so did everyone in the room.

"Fine. But not here." Mikan got up and head for the door and Natsume did the same.

"Mikan, about the offer. I mean it."

"Why? You don't have to."

"I want to be a good father Mikan and it is an opportunity for me to be one."

"If ever I will marry you, it is for Natsuki and not for you. But, I still don't know what to reply." Mikan said not looking straight in Natsume's crimson eyes.

They went back to the apartment after that.

"That was quite short." Ruka said.

"Mikan, it is your decision to make." Hotaru suddenly said.

Mikan gave her a smile.

"Thank you, Hotaru. Natsuki and I will be going now." She said.

Natsuki held his mother's hand and said goodbye to them especially to Natsume.

* * *

On the way home, they were silent. Mikan was so deep in her thoughts.

"Mommy? It would be great to have a daddy, don't you think? Like what you told me about, grandpa." Natsuki said.

"Natsuki, I know you want to see him everyday but…" Mikan sighed. She can't explain much further anymore.

"_I just want fate to tell me. But is this fate, my son wanting to have a daddy?" Mikan thought sadly._

Mikan is confused and not knowing what to do. That night, she just cried and hoping that her father was still alive telling her what to do. She remembered what her father told her,

"_**If fate doesn't answer then it is an answer for you to make your own fate."**_

"_So, thus that mean that fate is just watching me?" Mikan asked to the thoughts of her own that doesn't know the answer._

* * *

**The characters are quite OC...I know...**

**Is this chap an "okay chap"?**

**Anyway, thanks to cazzylove and missy115 and to all who reviewed and will review...**

**Please do review...Much appreciated...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9...**

**Hope this chap is not dull and boring...**

**Enjoy...**

_

* * *

_

_It is the time of their graduation party. They were enjoying at the beach having so much fun and did not notice how much they have drank already._

"_Mikan" _

_He kissed her, embracing her like there was no more tomorrow._

"_I love you, Mikan." He said meaning the words._

"_I love you too, Natsume."_

_After with all the dancing and drinking, they were now walking at the beach hand in hand, laughing and enjoying the moment. Unknowingly, they both got in the same room. Mikan careless as she was or maybe her drunkenness caused it, she tripped that both got her and Natsume in a weird position. Mikan laughed like an idiot but Natsume just looked at her with his crimson eyes straight to her eyes. She stopped._

"_Ne, Natsume, what's wrong?"_

_Before she can say anything else, Natsume crashed his lips to hers. She kissed him back with fervor of her own. Natsume caressed her cheeks as he kissed her slowly down her neck._

She woke up.

"Woah! That was close!" Mikan said wiping the sweat in her forehead.

"Wait! It already happened but past is past and that was just a dream." She said.

She looked at the sleeping child beside her.

"He is the result." Looking rather sad.

Can't no longer go back to sleep, she got up and went to the living room. She sat down and got up again. She was too uneasy.

"_I never had a dream like that. After 3 years since that…what has gotten into me?" She asked and went to the kitchen then drank a glassful of water._

* * *

She woke up to the knocking of the door. She didn't notice that she fell asleep at the living room.

"_AHH! So early in the morning, who could be there?" Mikan thought sounding annoyed due to her lack of sleep._

Whoever the person was really impatient, that person was really knocking so hard.

"Wait. I'm coming." Mikan shouted, not as loud as her brain was telling her to.

She opened the door and to her surprised, it was Hotaru.

"What took you so long to open the door?" Hotaru commanded getting in like it was her own home.

"Sorry" was all Mikan said.

"_Hotaru? What is she doing here early in the morning and coming unannounced? She usually tells me when she will visit. Shocked." Mikan thought._

"Natsuki is not awake yet?" Hotaru asked.

"No. Is that a problem?"

"Not really. It is actually more convenient."

"???" Mikan is confused.

"We need to talk." Hotaru said.

"Okay. But let me prepare breakfast first." Mikan said heading for the kitchen.

"No, its fine. I am not really hungry." Hotaru said stopping Mikan.

"Okay. You are really scaring me. You are too serious." Mikan said taking a seat.

"But, Hotaru…"

"Think about it, Mikan. It is not about you." Hotaru said taking her leave.

"Bye, Mikan."

"_Should I?" Mikan said confused of what she should do._

"Mommy…" The little boy said drowsily.

He went to her mother and sat at her lap.

"Was that Auntie Hotaru?"

"Yeah. I'll prepare breakfast,okay?" Mikan said smiling at her son.

"Okay."

Even while cooking, she just can't get the thought out of her mind. She remembered what Hotaru said,

"_Mikan, what have you decide?"_

"_I don't know, Hotaru. It's hard. Can you help me?"_

"_Mikan, you know me. I will really say what I want to. You want help with your decision, I agree with Natsume. It is the good of Natsuki."_

"_Honestly, it hasn't been easy being a single mother but I managed even without him." Mikan said defensively._

"_I know you can. But what about your son, can he manage growing up without his father?" Hotaru asked with her eyes looking at Mikan._

_Mikan was speechless. Now that she thought about it, it all makes sense._

"_But, Hotaru…"_

"_Think about it, Mikan. It is not about you."_

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the food she was cooking was burnt already.

Mikan sighed seeing what happened and instead she prepared the cereals for Natsuki, she wasn't much in the mood to eat anyway.

* * *

"Hotaru? Where have you been?"

"I just went to see Mikan."

"Why?"

"Just trying to help her." Was all she simply said.

Ruka can't just say anything more for it seems like Hotaru was not much in a good mood and trying to ask her more questions will annoy her.

"_It really hurts her pride trying to help Natsume but she did it for Mikan." Ruka smiled at this thought._

"Do you think what I did was right?" She asked looking at Ruka.

Ruka went to her sides and said, "When you are doing something for someone special, we tend to forget if we did the right thing just to help them out but whatever it is, I believe you did what is best."

"Thanks Ruka." She said giving him her rare smiles.

"Anything for you." Ruka said giving her shoulders a squeeze.

* * *

"Hyuuga-sama, you have a phone call." The pink-haired secretary said.

"Who's that?" Natsume asked demandingly.

"It is a she, sama. She says it is very important. She wouldn't give her name."

"Okay. Connect me."

"Hello. Hyuuga speaking." Natsume answered obviously not in the mood.

"Hyuuga"

"Mikan"

"I agree to what you said. I gave it much thought and I realize this is the best thing to do for Natsuki.

* * *

She hanged up.

"_Dad, I am trying to make my own fate. I am hoping the fate I chose to make is right."_

_

* * *

_

**So how was it?**

**Was it boring or not?**

**I really thank my friends MG and Monique who gave me ideas...**

**It was actually MG who wrote the kissing scene part...hehehehe...**

**Pls. review...**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is chap10...**

**It has something about the past...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"_She agreed."_

"_She really did."_

"_Yeah. She really did." Natsume thought still not believing the call._

The Natsume Hyuuga was now smiling showing his teeth because of too much happiness. Totally out of his character you can say.

"_Natsume, it is because of your son, remember that." He reminded himself._

Just as he was smiling to himself, his secretary came in.

"Sama, your aunt, Keito-sama is here." She announced, looking rather scared.

Natsume could not utter a word.

"_Huh? What is she doing here?"_

"Natsume. I can see the company has been doing quite well." She said taking a look at the office.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked furiously.

"Why Natsume? Can't your aunt visit his little nephew?" Keito smiled sarcastically.

"That's all you've got to say. After you let me…"

"Come on, Natsume. That was the past."

"Anyway, your grandma is here. I think she wants to stay here." She added walking around the office looking at the plaques.

"Grandma? So, where is she?" Natsume asked curious.

"You know how old people are. She's tired from the trip so she just went to the mansion to rest." Now looking at the miniature car collection.

"Ahh, before I will leave," she said looking at Natsume.

"Your grandma said she wanted to see…" she stopped, acting like she was thinking deeply.

"What was the name again?" she asked herself.

"Oh. Mikan Sakura, was it?" she said, remembering the name and left.

* * *

This happened 4 years ago…

There was a festival at the Gakuen Alice, Mikan and Natsume were both only 18. They really enjoy festivals especially this couple because classes were dismissed. This couple was not the usual. They are the geniuses of their own field and the youngest I can add. You may ask, what makes this festival special? Because he is going to attend for the first time.

"Hotaru! Hotaru!" the beautiful brunette shouted calling the attention of her bestfriend who was so busy with the camera.

"WHAT?!" she said back obviously annoyed.

"Ne, have you seen Natsume?" She smiled not minding the tone her bestfriend used which she got used to it.

"Why are you asking me? Is he my boyfriend?" Hotaru said giving Mikan a quick look then back to her camera.

"Hotaru's so mean." Mikan said pouting.

"But anyway, thank you." She said smiling then started walking away.

"_Where is he? He said that he'll come today." She thought pouting._

"_Maybe he lied. Hmpf." Mikan irritated by this thought._

She continued walking, a little mad because her boyfriend lied and she believed.

"Are you looking for me?" a familiar voice said from behind.

She turned around and there he was the person he was looking for.

"_Natsume" she thought._

She just looked at him instead of flashing him a smile for he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"What?!" Mikan irritated by his smirk.

"Hmm? Nothing. Nothing." He said acting innocent and taking her hand.

He started walking but Mikan just stayed still.

"Okay" Natsume said looking at Mikan now.

"I just found it amusing, your face when you were walking. You were probably thinking that I am not coming."

Mikan smiled and said something that Natsume can't hear then started walking.

"Natsume-sama" fan girls started screaming.

"He came" a fan girl said.

"My festival day is complete." Another fan girl said.

"Tch. When will they get tired? So annoying." Natsume said dragging Mikan out of the crowd.

"Ouch. That hurts." Mikan commented rubbing her right arm after they got out.

"They are really so annoying even though they know I already have a girlfriend. Stupid fan girls. That's why I hate coming to festivals." Natsume said.

"Come on Natsume." Mikan said trying to cheer him up forgetting the pain I her arm.

"Natsume" an old woman called.

Natsume turned around and went to her.

"Grandma, what brought you here?" he asked.

Mikan was just beside Natsume feeling a little shy for this was the first time that she have met Natsume's family.

"Natsume, I went to the house and heard that you were here. I was shocked at first when I heard it because my grandson hates festivals." His grandma said, smiling then noticed Mikan.

"Oh, who is this pretty girl?" meaning Mikan.

"Is she the one who probably convinced my grandson to come here?" she added.

"Grandma, she is my girlfriend, Mikan Sakura." Natsume said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Mikan greeted bowing her head.

"It is my pleasure to meet you, Sakura-san." She said taking Mikan's hand.

"Mikan is fine."

Mikan and Natsume's grandma talked and Natsume was just listening, he wasn't much of a talker anyway. After, Natsume's grandma said her goodbyes and gave Mikan a hug.

"It seems like my grandma likes you." Natsume said this after his grandma has left.

Mikan just smiled at this comment.

* * *

"Hotaru"

"What is your problem? Suddenly calling me out here." Hotaru said annoyed.

"She agreed."

"Huh?"

"Mikan agreed. Natsume called me and told me that she agreed." Ruka said happily.

"Good" was all Hotaru said.

"You're supposed to be happy because she agreed."

"It wasn't me who made the decision." Hotaru said with her stoic voice.

"That's all you have to say. I need to go. I left a pile of work." Hotaru then left.

"_She must be really happy." Ruka smiled._

* * *

"_It has been two days since I agreed and Natsuki was getting so excited about it." Mikan thought._

Natsuki is now enjoying with Ruka and Hotaru. Mikan was enjoying the peace and quiet until a knock was heard.

She opened the door and saw,

"_What is he doing here?"_

_

* * *

_

**So, how was it?**

**I really want to say thank you for all those who reviewed...**

**Please review...**

**Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chap 11...**

**My longest chap so far...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"I am really sorry for suddenly coming. I just…" he didn't even have a chance to finish.

"Mikan, dear" a voice said.

"Grandma" Mikan happily called.

Chiyo, Natsume's grandma gave Mikan a hug for they haven't seen each other for 4 years at most. Mikan also missed her that she can't stop the tears from falling hugging her so tight. She considered her as a family for she can tell her everything. She was just so happy.

"Come on in." Mikan ushered them in, wiping the tears.

"I'm sorry that I haven't cleaned much, if only you told me you were coming." Mikan said shyly picking up a toy.

"It is really fine Mikan." Chiyo said giving Mikan a comforting smile.

Natsume just looked around the room for this was his first time to be in Mikan's house and he can see the frames with pictures of Natsuki and Mikan.

"Please feel at home" he heard Mikan say.

Mikan left to prepare some snacks for them. Then, Chiyo gave Natsume a budge telling him to help her. Natsume just gave her a look but went anyway.

"What can I do?" Natsume asked.

"No, it's fine. Just stay there at the living room." Mikan said feeling awkward.

"Where is Natsuki? I don't see him." Natsume asked trying to keep up a conversation.

"He is with Ruka and Hotaru." Mikan said with her hands so busy.

"Let me do that." Natsume said taking the tray from Mikan.

Mikan shivered for she felt Natsume's hand touched hers and their eyes meeting longer than expected.

Mikan let go and looked away.

"Okay" Mikan said feeling her cheeks burning.

She heard Natsume walk away then se let out a heavy breath she was holding back.

"_What was that? I can still feel the touch of his hand." Mikan thought feeling her hand._

"_You are no longer that idiotic young girl." Mikan thought just letting the feeling, pass._

Unknown to her, Natsume was feeling the same.

"_God! The look in her eyes, those hazelnut eyes makes me want to hug her and the feel of her hand makes me want to hold on longer." Natsume thought feeling like a little boy who has a big crush on a girl._

Mikan arrived from the kitchen with a tray of cookies. Chiyo flashed Mikan a smile, Mikan smiled back placing the tray down.

"Mikan, I heard you went away." Chiyo asked letting Mikan sit beside her.

"Mikan just nodded at this question while Natsume was just listening silently.

"May I ask the reason why?" taking the tea Mikan offered her.

"I needed to be alone." Was Mikan's reply but she added on her thoughts, _"Because I was already alone here in Japan" _looking sad.

The momentum was broken by Natsume's ringing phone.

"I am sorry" Natsume said getting up, going outside to take the call.

Now, Chiyo and Mikan were left alone.

"I know that Natsume left without telling you. I am really sorry. You must be hurt." Chiyo apologized taking Mikan's hand into hers.

"No, don't be. That was already 3 years ago." Mikan smiled.

"You can't lie to me, Mikan. I really believe that it will work out soon."

Mikan just smiled for she can't say anything.

"Oh, I am really curious; may I ask if this child is Natsume's?" Chiyo asked looking Mikan straight in the eye.

"He is Natsuki and he is already 3 years old."

So he is. He really looks like Natsume." She said looking at the pictures.

Just then, the door opened.

"Mommy" an excited little boy shouted.

Behind him was Ruka and Hotaru and of course, he was in his father's arms giggling.

"Ruka, Hotaru. How have you been doing?" Chiyo asked getting up.

"We're just fine." They replied.

She then approached the little child Natsume was carrying.

"Hello there." She said touching the little boy's cheek.

"It's fine Natsuki. She is grandma Chiyo." Mikan said.

Natsuki just smiled.

"Since we are all here, why don't we plan for the wedding?" Chiyo said suddenly.

Ruka and Hotaru gave each other a look, Natsume placed Natsuki down. Everybody was silent…

…

"Grandma, how did you know? I didn't tell you." Natsume asked.

"Neither did I." Mikan said defensively.

Natsume and Mikan looked at Ruka and Hotaru who was just silent acting like they don't know anything.

"_Why did grandma have to know? Now, she'll get excited and everything." Natsume thought._

"I agree. Since you two are getting married anyway." Hotaru said pulling something out of her bag.

They sat down and Natsuki just watched not knowing anything.

"What's that Hotaru?" Mikan asked pointing at the papers.

Unknown to Mikan and Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and Chiyo has planned everything out for them, well it was really just Ruka and Hotaru who first planned since Natsume proposed to Mikan and they informed Chiyo and she gladly helped out.

Hotaru explained everything and Natsume just can't argue when it is Hotaru you are talking about. They studied and Ruka helped in explaining.

"So? What do you think?" Chiyo asked obviously excited.

"Umm…" Mikan can't think of anything to say.

"Don't worry Mikan. It is a simple wedding with important guests only." Ruka explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Natsume asked furious.

"Grandson, this is a surprise." Chiyo said.

"So everything today was planned?" Natsume asked.

"Quite so" Hotaru was the one who replied.

"But…can I say something?" Mikan spoke up.

Everyone looked at her.

"Can there be no honeymoon?"

"Mommy, is there honey on the moon?" Natsuki asked curiously.

They didn't mind Natsuki. Poor him.

"What do you think Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Whatever" was his reply.

"Okay, no honeymoon." Hotaru crashed it out.

The day after that everyone has become busy preparing for it. Mikan was not that all excited because marriage means being with Natsume Hyuuga, she'll become Mikan Hyuuga and Natuki will be Natsuki Hyuuga. They were now looking at the dress and shockingly, Keito was there.

"Mikan Sakura, was it?" she asked giving Mikan an inspection look.

"Since you are going to marry my nephew and my mother seems to like you, I don't have a choice but to accept you." She said walking away.

"_What was that supposed to mean?" was all Mikan could think._

* * *

The wedding took place in less than a month. Everybody was ready, men in their suits and women in their dresses. I t was simple just as Hotaru had said. But the groom can't seem to relax. He kept pacing in his room.

"_Natsume, relax. This is for your son, nothing more." Natsume reminded himself._

In the other room, the bride was reminding herself too.

"I am doing this for my son. So you can do it." Mikan cheered herself.

* * *

Everybody became silent, red carpet spread out, the bride walked down the aisle with the groom waiting at the altar, looking straight at her. Hotaru, Ruka, Chiyo, Misaki and even Keito were there.

The bride can just look around and walked with the music. Her son was happily walking beside her. Then, she saw Natsume.

"_He's there Mikan. He is so handsome."_

"_Hey, what are you thinking at a time like this?" she argued with herself._

She reached the altar, Natsume took her arm and he couldn't stop from saying,

"You are so beautiful, Mikan."

He could feel Mikan blush under the veil.

The priest started the ceremony but Natsume didn't care what the priest was saying because this girl beside her is about to marry him. The girl he believes was only for him and fated to be with him. He was holding her hand and that hand belonged to someone he didn't want to let go.

The priest asked them to exchange their vows, it was simple nothing so romantic really but for him it meant life.

The awaited moment came; he took her left hand, placed the ring and said, "I do". How these simple two words can change your life? She took his left hand and placed the ring more gently than he did and said, "I do". After it, their eyes held them together that they didn't hear the priest asked them to kiss. They just stared at each other so the priest just announced them as husband and wife. The crowd cheered and they came back to their world. Their little son ran up to them and of course, Hotaru took a picture of such a moment worth to be remembered.

The crowd congratulated them and the both of them just smiled. From that day on Mikan was now Mikan Hyuuga. The newly married couple didn't notice that they were holding each other's hand but someone did and of course, she also took a picture of it. Chiyo can't hold back tears, she cried while hugging Mikan. Ruka hugged them and Hotaru did the same.

"Congrats Mikan. I hope you won't regret this." Hotaru said happy for her bestfriend.

"I really hope so." Mikan replied.

After the wedding, something unexpected happened, Keito approached them.

"This is for both of you." She said handing them 2 tickets to Hawaii.

"???" Mikan looked puzzled.

Keito placed the tickets forcibly into Mikan's hand and said, "Enjoy your honeymoon." Then left.

"HUH!?" was Mikan and Natsume's reaction.

In the shadow, a certain raven and blonde-haired couple is smiling.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Was it fine that I didnt details the wedding?**

**Anyway, review...**

**Thanks...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12...**

**Enjoy...**

**Please don't forget to review at the end of this chap....**

* * *

The trip has been fine so far. A lot has changed but a lot of things remained the same between the two of them. It was still silence that surrounds them. They were hardly talking and do not act like a newly wed couple. They may be bond by marriage and law but it needs something more to make them act like before. Their only connection for now is Natsuki, the sole reason they got married.

"_I hate it. It was agreed that there will be no honeymoon." Mikan thought, so disgusted._

"_It really is awkward being beside him like this." Mikan thought looking at her husband who was silently sitting._

Both in their side of the seat, looking outside, enjoying the view of the place that they will be staying for 3 days.

The car that bought them to the hotel, they were supposed to be staying which was already reserved. Everything was well-planned, from the wedding till the honeymoon.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga. We were informed that you were coming. Let me take your bag and lead you to your room." The boy said.

Their room was overlooking to the beach and they can see the sunrise and set. Then the boy left.

"Wait. We will be staying together?" Mikan asked really disapproving the thought of staying in one room together for 3 days.

"Of course. What will people think if a newly wed couple having their honeymoon in different rooms?" Natsume said opening the curtain and it showed the sun so brightly.

"We are Hyuuga, remember. Why don't we go out to eat breakfast? Since the day seems like a good day to come out." Natsume said walking to the door and opening it, waiting for Mikan.

Mikan just walked out not waiting for Natsume. Natsume just smirked at this while closing the door.

* * *

"Auntie, do you think Mommy is having fun?"

"Of course. She always wanted to go there." Hotaru replied.

"They also need to have time for themselves and pick up the pieces of where they left. Who knows? Maybe they'll find out what fate has in stored for them." Ruka said putting an arm around Hotaru's shoulder which made him receive a glare. But who cares, he was used to it anyway.

"Where is that old hag, anyway? We have been waiting for her for almost 20 minutes." Hotaru said sounding so impatient.

Speaking of her, she appeared, Keito did.

"What took you so long?" Hotaru asked.

Keito took Natsuki's hand and left without a word said not giving Natsuki a chance to say goodbye.

"That old hag" Ruka heard Hotaru mumble.

* * *

"That was the best breakfast; I've had for so long." Mikan joyfully said totally enjoying the food served.

Natsume though doesn't seem to be enjoying it. He was just playing with the food with the fork. Mikan seems to be annoyed with his action.

"What's wrong?" Natsume said as he saw Mikan glare at him.

"Nothing" Mikan said directly going back to her food then looking at the view.

Just then, a waiter came and asked if there was anything else they need. Natsume just dismissed him.

"You done?" Natsume asked looking at Mikan.

"Yeah." Mikan said, getting up.

"Look, isn't that man handsome?" a girl in the other table said and it was very audible.

"Yeah and he is probably good in bed too." The other girl said.

Mikan's blood boiled and she didn't know why.

"_Annoying girls even thinking that he is good in bed." Mikan thought._

"_What are you thinking? Stupid Mikan." Mikan slapped herself to bring her back to her old self._

"Hey, Mikan. What are you stopping for?" Natsume asked smirking.

"Jealous, are we?" Natsume asked when Mikan was near him.

"Hmpf…make me laugh." Mikan said walking away totally ashamed of what she just thought of.

Natsume just smirked.

"_I know she doesn't change that easily." Natsume thought._

* * *

Natsuki just stayed silent not saying a word. Simply because Keito just freaks him out. With that face that seems like she can eat you alive. Totally scary.

"Natsuki, I will be taking you to your grandma or let's say Natsume's grandma. So behave yourself." Keito said stiffly.

Our little Natsuki just nodded not looking up.

They arrived longer than Natsuki expected or maybe it was because of the woman who was holding his hand, right now, leading him to a very huge mansion. Natsuki can't stop his awe.

"Natsuki" Chiyo said happily seeing his grandson.

Natsuki quickly let go of Keito's hand and ran up to Chiyo.

Natsuki was staying with Natsume's family for 3 days while Mikan and Natsume was on their honeymoon. A time to get to know but the not so good thing was that Keito was there too.

"Grandma? Who is this?" Natsuki asked pointing at a picture.

"Oh, that is little Natsume. You really look like him and anyone who will see you can clearly see that you are Natsume's child." She said patting the child's head softly.

* * *

"_Okay. First night in bed. Relax, Mikan. You just have to sleep beside him and nothing more." She thought tiptoeing._

"_Why am I tiptoeing?" she asked straightening herself and walking properly._

Mikan quickly jumped to bed before Natsume can come out of the bathroom. When Natsume came out, she was already sleeping.

Morning came and Mikan expected a sleeping figure beside her but there wasn't. She got up and noticed that Natsume slept on the couch. She approached the sleeping figure and smiled.

"_It has been so long since I last saw his face this close." She said about to touch his face but changed her mind. She instead touches Natsume's hair._

"_He must have a hard time sleeping here." Mikan thought._

She quickly got up because Natsume stirred. She silently ran to the bathroom.

"_Some things really never change, Polka." Natsume thought._

Unknown to Mikan, Natsume was already awake and he was enjoying every moment he pretended to be asleep. While Mikan was thinking that she was close to getting caught.

* * *

**How was it?**

**If you have any suggestions and clarifications just review...okay?**

**Please review...highly appreciated...**

**Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

That day, the sun shone brightly. It was a very hopeful day, hope that it is the same for Mikan and Natsume. But it seems not because instead of going out to enjoy the sun's light and beach sands, they stayed in the room for breakfast which was boring because none of them was saying a word.

Mikan seemed to be bothered for she kept giving Natsume a quick glance then back to the food then again to Natsume, it kept going on. Of course, Natsume noticed this and has become quite conscious.

"Do you have something to say?" Natsume asked directly, not taking the quick glances anymore.

"I can't take it anymore." Mikan said.

"What?" Natsume asked confused of what she meant.

"This" Mikan said gesturing her hands.

"And everything" she added.

"We aren't talking and it seems so dull, so boring." Mikan said now ignoring the food.

"So?" Natsume said, raising an eyebrow.

Mikan suddenly extended a hand to Natsume. Natsume was caught unguarded by this action.

"_What does this mean?" Natsume thought._

"Let's make a peace" Mikan said sincerely.

"Why?" Natsume asked.

"Since I agreed to marry you, we have to be mature. Forget about the…past."

"Why?" Natsume asked…again.

"Because a lot is different now and we can't let Natsuki feel this awkward air." Mikan replied.

"Why?"

"AHH! Fine, if you don't want to have a peace then say so." Mikan grunted about to take her hand away but before that happened, Natsume clasped his hand to hers.

"Deal. But I have a condition." Natsume said, still holding on to Mikan's hand.

"What?"

"Call me by my first name." Natsume said.

"Fine, if only you let go of my hand." Mikan said looking at their hands.

It seems like Natsume just noticed, that it made him to suddenly let go.

"Thanks" Mikan said sarcastically.

"_The feel and the way his hands hold is still the same, gentle yet it makes you feel secure." Mikan thought._

Mikan tried to brush away the thoughts and feeling. But some thoughts just linger.

A knock was then heard on the door. It was Natsume who opened the door, it was a bell boy.

"Good morning, sir." He greeted.

"Morning" Natsume greeted back.

"I am here to take the plates and the tray." The bell boy said.

Natsume cleared the way and let the bell boy in. the bell boy took the plates and tray and was about to leave but he added, "Sir, the weather today is very nice. You might like to go out with your wife."

Natsume just looked at him.

"Sorry Sir. I didn't mean to…" the bell boy apologized, bowing his head.

"It's okay. You may leave now."

The bell boy left hurriedly, scared that he might lose his job because of what he said.

"_I might as well take his advice." Natsume thought._

"Hey, Mikan. Let's go." Natsume called.

"Huh? Where?"

"Let's just go." Natsume said pulling Mikan along.

* * *

"Hotaru, do you know what day is today?"

Hotaru thinking deeply then shook her head. Ruka just fell silent.

"What could Mikan and Natsume be doing right now? It is their second day already." Hotaru asked to no one in particular ignoring Ruka. But he doesn't mind.

"I don't know." Ruka replied.

"Maybe I should call them." Hotaru said still ignoring Ruka but this time he minded.

"Hotaru" Ruka called.

Hotaru just got her phone but before she can dial a number, Ruka took the phone.

"What are you doing?" Hotaru asked trying to keep her cool.

"Stop meddling with them." Ruka said.

"Meddling?" Hotaru furiously said.

"We did our jobs Hotaru. We should our own business now. You had helped them to the extent that you have forgotten about us."

"Forgotten? How can you say that?" Hotaru shouted, now on her feet.

"Yes! You have forgotten. All you thought about was them and when we are together, all you talked about is them." Ruka said, now on his feet too.

"I don't know why you are acting like this but I surely don't like it." Hotaru said, turning around about to walk away but stopped to Ruka's words.

"Do you even know what day is today? About Mikan and Natsume, let them work it out for themselves, it is their life."

Hotaru could feel the tears fill up her eyes. Maybe not because of anger but because realization hit her. She still walked away. Ruka just watched her go and when she is distant enough, Ruka slumped himself to the seat placing his hands at his head, shooking his head slowly with regret.

* * *

The weather was truly great. It was warm but it was fine for things were improving especially for Natsume.

"What do Natsuki like?" Natsume asked.

"What do you like?" Mikan asked back.

"I'm asking here." Natsume said.

"I mean, what do you like and Natsuki likes it too." Mikan said smiling a real smile.

Natsume smiled too seeing Mikan smile. He smiled a rare smile, a smile that only appears when it concerns Mikan. Mikan as she was, can't stop from smiling more, it was more if a grin though. Before they noticed, they were looking into each other's eyes; their faces were only a few inches apart.

They stopped smiling. Just looking at each other's eyes like there was no people around.

Time stopped for both of them.

Moving closer to each other, close enough to feel each other's breath.

Their lips almost brushed but Mikan suddenly pulled away.

"I'm gonna go get some drinks." Mikan said, getting to her feet, running.

"_It was close." Natsume thought, touching his lips. But still, he smiled._

Mikan who was running, stopped after she made sure she was far enough from Natsume. Mikan then let out a very hea…vy sigh, she was holding that for quite a while.

"_Whew. It was really close." Mikan thought._

She walked now to the nearest juice stand she can find. She wasn't really thirsty but it was the only excuse she could think of as for that moment.

The girl at the juice stand was really friendly that Mikan can't stop from admiring her. Mikan ordered two drinks for herself and Natsume.

Mikan was really happy for the things between her and Natsume are starting to iron out. But approaching Natsume, she saw he wasn't alone.

There is a girl with him.

Mikan stopped in her tracks.

"_Who could she be?"_

_

* * *

_

**How was it?**

**It is a cliffhanger but I'll update as soon as I can....**

**So...please don't forget to review...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chap14...**

**Enjoy....**

* * *

The girl gave Natsume a big hug, this made Mikan stop in her tracks that it caused the drinks to fall from her hands.

Natsume noticed this. The girl let go to see who Natsume was looking at.

"Ahh…" Mikan started saying, "I'll be just going to the room. I am feeling a little tired from the heat. Please excuse me." Mikan continued walking away quickly, ashamed of what just happened.

"_Why did I have that kind of reaction?" Mikan thought going straight to the hotel._

Arriving in the room, she dropped herself in bed, slamming her fists to the core of the foam.

"_Argh! I hate this. Why am I so angry? Or am I really just angry?" She thought getting up, walking to the terrace._

"_Who cares if he hugs her?" she thought._

"But who is she?" she asked loudly to herself, looking out at the terrace, leaning at the railings.

She saw Natsume and of course, he was with the girl. They were smiling and the girl was even holding his arm. This made Mikan boil up and she turned around to not see the scene. Who would have thought that Natsume already liked someone else, if only Mikan knew she wouldn't have married him. Mikan can say that because Natsume isn't the type that girls can get close to easily, he finds them annoying but this girl is very close to him and yet Natsume didn't mind. The girl must be someone special.

"_Who might she really be?" Mikan can't just get the thought out of her mind._

* * *

"Ne, Natsume. You have been too silent."

"Hn"

"So, who is that girl? Could that be the girl you were always talking about?" the girl excitedly asked.

"My wife" Natsume simply said raising his left hand showing the gold band ring.

"Oh my God! Really?" the girl said touching the ring on his hand.

"Don't get so excited about it, Aiko." Natsume said.

"I can't stop it. You didn't even invite me." The girl named Aiko pouted.

"But anyway, what is your wife's name?" she asked, looking at Natsume.

Natsume faced her and look at her straight in the eye and said, "Her name is Mikan. Stop asking so many questions. You are beginning to become noisy." Natsume said this while covering his ears.

"Woah. You really ended up with her. I am so happy." Aiko said, grinning and giggling. She was also swinging Natsume's arm, happily to add it with.

"It has really been so long since we last saw each other." Aiko said.

"Yeah."

* * *

Natsume has arrived in America and for six months, he has further his studies by going to school. There at the university, he met a person who is jolly, cheerful, bright and a lot similar to Sakura Mikan. Her name is Aiko Goodman.

Aiko was the one who first approached Natsume just out of curiosity. It was a simple approach.

"Are you Natsume Hyuuga?" she smiled as she went near him who was sitting at the library.

Natsume just gave her a look then back to whatever he was reading.

"_What was that? He simply ignored me. He is kinda mean." Aiko thought but still she gave it another try._

"By the way, I'm Aiko Goodman." She said extending a hand.

This time, Natsume didn't even look up

"Can I sit here?" She asked meaning the empty seat beside Natsume.

She didn't get a response.

"I'll take that as a yes for silence means yes." She said supposedly to Natsume but since she was ignored, she was just talking to herself.

When she sat down after a few seconds, Natsume stood up and took all of his things with him.

"He is mean and rude." She said to herself.

"_I really wonder why girls come screaming when they see him." She thought angrily._

The next day, at the cafeteria, people were very busy lining up for their meal but girls were not really that busy for when Natsume Hyuuga came in, they still had the time to scream and admire his "handsomeness".

"Annoying girls" was Natsume's reaction.

He walked simply and comfortably but suddenly a girl tried to hug him that made him to move backward to avoid it. He didn't notice the girl behind him

"Hey! Watch out!" She shouted but the food already spilled.

Natsume just looked at her.

"You should be more careful" was what Natsume said and started to walk away like nothing happened.

"Hey, you should at least say sorry. Rude." Aiko said but too late Natsume already left.

"_He really ruined my day." Aiko thought going up the stairs leading to the school rooftop to cool up her mind, her mood, and to have some peace and quiet._

Expecting to be alone at the rooftop, she saw an unexpected person. She saw Natsume Hyuuga not with the cool face on but with the sad one rather. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice her sit beside him.

"_I am supposed to be mad and annoyed with him but looking at him like this makes me want to cry."_

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Natsume quickly looked away.

"What are you doing here?!" he said.

"How about you?" she asked back.

"Whatever" Natsume said getting up.

"You know, it is better to let out pain by crying or by sharing it to someone." She said stopping Natsume.

Natsume glared at her and his facial expression began to soften as he saw her smiling face.

"You are a lot like her, you know." Natsume started.

That is how their friendship began. Aiko has learned to understand Natsume much better. Don't worry it was all pure friendship and nothing more than that. Aiko and Mikan may be similar but they were also different in a lot of ways.

* * *

"What time is it?" Mikan said rubbing her eyes from the deep sleep.

She took a look at the alarm clock beside the bed.

"6:30" she mumbled, getting up going to the bathroom.

She looked at her untidy self in the mirror and said to her reflection, "He still hasn't returned. Maybe he really is enjoying."

Snapping her out of her thoughts, there was a knock.

She quickly washed her face and went out to get the door.

"Good evening, ma'm. Where can I place the food?" the bell boy said.

"Umm…just place it at the table." she ordered.

"_Who ordered the food? I didn't." Mikan wondered._

"Can I ask, who ordered the food?"

"I think it was your husband, Ma'm."

"Enjoy your meal." The bell boy said as he left.

"_So he is eating dinner with that girl." Mikan thought angrily._

"_I am going to have some fun tonight not only you Hyuuga Natsume." Mikan thought, smirking._

Mikan didn't bother to eat. She dressed and went to the beach bar to have a drink or two and to have some fun.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Please review....**

**Thanks...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chap15...**

**Hope you'll like it...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

There were a lot of people, what do you expect? It is a beach bar. The people there were enjoying the mood. Some were drinking, others were on the tables chatting and laughing with friends. They were having so much fun.

Mikan looked around the bar and she found an empty seat. She ordered a drink, a gin particularly. The barista was very accommodating.

While drinking, she was looking around the bar and how they can enjoy life so much. She was like that, that night. Not thinking about what would happen but only about enjoying. For now, she has to enjoy because she just has to.

She kept ordering a drink after drink.

"_Hmpf... I will enjoy. You think you are the only one who can enjoy." Mikan thought taking a drink in one slurp. _

"Another drink please" Mikan ordered drunkenly.

"Here, Ma'm" the barista said giving her a questioning look.

Who wouldn't? That was already her 8th drink for the night. She was already drunk, obviously.

"Hi Miss. Can I sit here?" A man said meaning the empty seat beside Mikan.

Mikan gave him a look then smiled, "Of course, of course." Then drank another glass of gin.

"Are you alright Miss? That is a lot of glasses for a girl." He said looking at the empty glasses.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Mikan said laughing drunkenly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Mikan looked at him, her eyes half-closed. Then suddenly, she dropped her head on the counter.

"She is not alright" the man mumbled.

The man continued his drinking then he heard Mikan mumble in her sleep. She was talking about a man and a girl. She is so annoyed and mad at him.

She woke up, her eyes still half-closed; she began to make puking actions.

"Hey, hey"

"I think you need to rest now." The man said to Mikan who was now trying to hold back the puke.

"I…" Mikan trying to say something but the man grab hold of her for she was about to fall down just as she was about to stand up.

"Let me help you, Miss and don't worry I am not a pervert." The man said assuring Mikan.

The man supported Mikan's shoulder so she can stand up straight.

"I am fine" Mikan said trying to get the man's hand off her shoulders.

"Just let me help you. If I leave you here drunk someone might attack you."

"No!" Mikan said fiercely.

People were now looking at them. Mikan didn't mind, how would she? She was drunk.

"Come on Miss." He said.

"No…No…No" Mikan said drunkenly. Shaking her shoulders fiercely that it caused the loss of balance of them both.

Now, Mikan was on top and she was laughing stupidly. The man started to get up which was hard because Mikan is not giving an effort to get up.

"Mikan" a person called, approaching her and helping her to get up.

"I'm fine!" Mikan shrugged brushing his hand away.

Mikan now on her feet with support, though. The man stood up too.

"Richard, are you alright?" Aiko asked the man who tried to help Mikan.

"Yeah. How about her?" the man named Richard asked, meaning Mikan.

"She is fine. I'll just bring her to our room." Natsume said, dragging the drunken Mikan who was still struggling and always keep saying she can manage.

Natsume said thank you and with his hands on Mikan's shoulders to support her.

Natsume had a hard time to drag Mikan out for she was moving too much and always trying to brush Natsume's hand away.

"_Mikan, why is she doing this? What has gotten into her mind?" Natsume asked himself._

It isn't easy going up the elevator with a drunken person who is totally not on her right behavior.

It took Natsume 30 minutes to bring Mikan to the hotel from the beach bar and another 30 minutes to bring her up to their room, a total of 1 hour.

Phew! Natsume has really lost a lot of energy from all that dragging, carrying, and supporting.

Arriving in the room, Natsume dropped Mikan on the bed then he let out a big sigh. Mikan just lay there though she was still conscious.

Mikan then sat on the bed, slouching and looking at Natsume who was looking at her with questioning look on his face.

"You know what…" Mikan started saying. "You should have stayed with the girl and have fun all night." She continued with a smile that is not true.

She stood up and suddenly laughs. She stopped.

She approached Natsume slowly, trying to keep her balance. Natsume just stayed where he was. Mikan continued moving forward to where Natsume was and she stopped when they were only a few inches apart. They were so close that from afar, it would seem like they were kissing.

"Can I ask something?" Mikan said moving her head from left to right.

"How was the girl? Was she good?" Mikan asked even not getting a yes from Natsume yet.

Natsume was shocked with what Mikan asked.

"What are you saying?" Natsume said, finally saying something.

"You know what I mean" Mikan asked their faces still inches apart but not that near anymore.

"I'm sure you had a lot of fun" Mikan said. Then she added, "I was just a disturbance when you saw me at the bar."

Natsume suddenly got the idea of what Mikan's actions meant so he decided to do something to prove it.

There was a sudden change of scene. Instead of Mikan cornering Natsume, this time it was different.

Natsume pushed Mikan to the wall, trapping her with his hands, flat on the wall. This time, it was Natsume who was so close but too bad for Mikan for there wasn't space to take a step backward.

"Wha…t a…re you do…ing?" Mikan suddenly out of her drunkenness.

"Are you jealous, Mikan Hyuuga?" Natsume asked teasingly.

"Ha?! Who is?" Mikan said feeling her cheeks burn up.

"So, Mikan still do love me?" Natsume asked still teasing, smirking in the process.

Mikan turned red in that question but thank God for there were no lights enough for the blush to be seen.

"What makes you think that I do?" Mikan answered directly. "You have someone else. I am really regretting marrying you." Mikan snapped.

Natsume was just teasing but he really was hurt by the word "regret". He didn't want to feel that way but it really boiled him up because he believes that the Sakura Mikan he fell in love and is still in love with, loves him. He knows that Mikan is still trying to get rid of that feeling because he hurt her and he understands that.

"Really?" Natsume said furiously.

"But let me tell you something" Natsume said, his face closer now. "I don't regret anything because to tell you, I still have feelings for you." He said this with all honesty.

He told her that. He didn't know why but he laid down his pride and dignity a little.

"And I know you still feel the same way." Natsume added looking Mikan straight in the eye.

Mikan didn't know what to say. She seemed to be in her own thoughts trying to get what Natsume just said then she came back to reality.

"How can you say that? You don't have any proof." Mikan said defensively.

"I'll prove it" he said, moving his face closer to Mikan's.

He kissed her hardly. He forced it on her even though he knew Mikan wasn't responding to his kiss.

Mikan not taking it any longer slapped him. It was a very strong one. Mikan was even panting because of what he did and because of anger.

Natsume stopped. He didn't expect Mikan to do that. It angered him that he slammed his right fist to the wall. It was so near to Mikan's face that she froze.

Natsume then looked and moved away quick enough to not notice the tears that were filling Mikan's eyes and it fell.

"_If you really believe that I still love you, then why do you have to prove it?" Mikan thought as she got out of the room with the tears that keep falling down on her face._

_

* * *

_

**How was it?**

**Hope you enjoyed...**

**Pls review...**

**Thanks...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 here...**

**Took me a while to update...**

**Hope you'll read and enjoy....**

* * *

She could feel the tears falling. No matter how much she tries to stop them, they just don't. She could feel the sand on her toes as she walk, she could feel it, really. But a greater feeling still lingered, she could still feel the pain in his kiss.

She felt cold and hurt but she felt comfort. She found it with the sound of the waves crashing and as she looked up, she can see a beautiful moon with the stars twinkling, smiling at her. It was a beautiful night but for them it wasn't.

"_Why is this happening?" she asked herself as she sat down on the beach's sands. _

"_We just got married and yet we already fought." She thought sadly as she laid her head down trying to hide the tears._

"No" she said, "I should not be crying, we are going home tomorrow and I'll see my little boy", trying to cheer herself up.

She wiped the tears but it just never seemed to end. She sighed and let the tears as they are.

"_Was the fate I decided to make, is the right one?" she wondered._

Unknown to her, there was someone who noticed her. That someone silently sat beside her. Then said, "You seem to be in a gloomy mood."

Mikan hearing this raised her head to see who the owner of the voice was. It was a girl.

"You must be Mikan, wife of Natsume." She said.

Mikan just looked at her, not expecting to see the girl Natsume was with not so long ago. The girl smiled, seeing Mikan's expression.

"By the way, I'm Aiko." She introduced, smiling.

Mikan smiled back then looked straight to the ocean.

"Mikan Sakura was really a special person to Natsume Hyuuga." Aiko said meaning every word.

Mikan just stayed silent, still not saying a word.

"I don't know what happened between the 2 of you but let me tell you, when he was in America he was talking about you most of the times. He missed you. I would sometimes feel jealous."

"I'm sorry" Mikan finally said.

Aiko gave her a questioning look. Not really getting what it was for.

"I misjudged you." Mikan explained.

"It's fine" Aiko assured.

They talked for quite a time though it was really Aiko doing much of the talking. She was so animated and fun to talk with.

"_I wouldn't wonder why Natsume will like her." Mikan thought._

* * *

Morning came and it was time to get up to get prepared to return to Japan. Natsume noticed that he was alone in bed. He scanned the room for a while and confirmed that he was really alone.

He ate breakfast, alone. Anticipating for Mikan's return but just got disappointed. So he just of making himself busy and kept the things they need for their flight home.

He finished packing in less than 2 hours and still Mikan was nowhere in sight. He didn't worry that much yet.

He went down the lobby with the bags and looked around but still…nowhere.

Not taking it anymore, he asked the front desk if they have seen Mikan, the girl with the brunette hair. But the girl in the front desk said she didn't see her. So Natsume went to ask the guard and still he got a shake of the head.

"_Where the heck is she?" Natsume asked himself, starting to worry._

"_If they haven't seen her, then she didn't return last night." He assumed._

Natsume, worried, quickly went out to the beach to look for his _beloved_ wife.

He asked a lot of people if they have seen Mikan and described her but no sign of her.

He was looking around the beach for about 30 minutes already. He even thought of calling her but forgot that he doesn't have her number. Like luck, just then his phone rang but it wasn't from the girl she was looking for. He picked it up, panting.

"Hello"

"_Natsume, where are you?"_

"Looking for Mikan, why Aiko?"

"_You didn't meet yet?" she asked in a worried tone._

"You know where she is?"

"_Yeah. I think she's waiting at the lobby to catch your ride to the port."_

Natsume let out a sigh and thought, "Thank God".

"_I'm really sorry" Aiko apologized._

After he hung up, he quickly went back to the hotel lobby.

When he arrived, he saw her, standing arms crossed on her chest. He relaxed himself and slowly walked towards her. Then like a blink, Mikan was already in Natsume's arm, hugging her tight.

"Nat…su…me? What's wrong?" Mikan stuttered, sudden by Natsume's action and also conscious of the people looking at them.

Natsume let go of the hug but not of Mikan for he was still holding her in her shoulders.

"Don't scare me like that." Natsume said seriously and before Mikan could react, Natsume added, "And I need to have your number."

"O...kay" was all Mikan can say.

"_I thought he was going to go mad." Mikan thought in relief._

"Let's go." Natsume said giving Mikan a quick look.

The trip to the airport was silent which was usual for them and Mikan behaved herself.

* * *

They arrived in Japan and not a single word was said about their second night in Hawaii.

Mikan was so excited to see his little son after 3 long days. Passing through, she saw Natsuki with Hotaru on the waiting lounge.

"_Where is Ruka?" Mikan wondered for usually Ruka and Hotaru are almost always seen together._

"Mommy! Daddy!" Natsuki yelled running to Mikan's arm then jumping to Natsume's and he was carried in the air.

Mikan just watched them in amusement.

"How was it?" A voice asked.

Mikan stiffly turned around and looked at her.

"You lied!" Mikan said almost to yelling but tried to control it.

Hotaru smiled and thought, _"At least the old Mikan is coming back little by little."_

Mikan suddenly smiled and waved her hand. Hotaru turn around to see who the person was. Then she turned to Mikan and said, "I need to go. Bye." She left quickly.

Mikan can just stare and wonder why she suddenly left.

"Where's Natsume?"

"He is with Natsuki." Mikan said, pointing at them.

"Oh…" Ruka said, looking at the retreating figure who was now about to leave the airport.

Mikan can't help but notice the glint of sadness in his eyes.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Did you find it boring?**

**Please review...I would really appreciate it...**

**Thank you so much...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chap17...**

**Please read and don't forget to review...**

**Have fun...**

* * *

There wasn't much traffic especially with Natsuki, who was talking nonstop about his days without his parents.

Mikan can just sigh and smile for her little boy reminds her of a certain someone. She stared out the window and noticed the different route they were taking.

"_I might not be able to see that apartment again." She thought sadly, as she saw the nearing figure of the Hyuuga mansion._

To reach the main house, it was a 10 minute drive from the front gate. But it seems like it was just Mikan who noticed the hugeness, not just of the house but also of the yard.

They reach the main house with Natsuki jumping out of the door quickly obviously comfortable, while Mikan could just stare at it and is having doubts whether she would come in or not. She just stood there like a statue.

"Hey" Natsume called that made Mikan quickly follow.

As the door was opened, Mikan can see servants and extremely expensive furniture, carpets, and all that was visible. Her apartment can even fit in there.

"Good morning, sama." She was greeted.

"_Will I ever get use to this?" Mikan thought._

"Hi" a smiling Chiyo greeted them with Natsuki holding her hand.

Mikan can just smile with all the comfortability being shown, it seems like she was just the one who wasn't comfortable.

"So I hope you had a great time in Hawaii." Chiyo said teasingly.

"I hope too that he wasn't a bother." Mikan said patting Natsuki's head.

"Of course. A really funny boy." She said.

"That's great."

"Why don't you get ready? And we can talk about it while having tea." Chiyo said.

"I'll lead you." Natsume said and he gave his grandmother a smile.

Natsume led the way and Mikan could just follow. She followed him through a long stair and they passed a lot of doors. He finally stopped. He opened the door and there it was the bedroom. Mikan just stood there.

"You ain't coming?" Natsume asked.

Mikan then went in and looked around the room.

It was well-furnished and to her surprise most of it was to her liking, from the ceiling to the floor. She saw a king-size bed and a chandelier. The room even has a little living room which was not really little in her view.

"This will be "our" bedroom and if there is anything you don't like or anything you need, don't hesitate to say." Natsume said, adding, "I'll leave you so feel comfortable" and with that he left.

"_I think I should get ready for tea." She thought and went looking for her clothes expecting to find some since Natsume already planned and prepared it all._

She stepped of the room, properly dressed and went down the stairs. A maid guided her to the tea room. It was actually on the balcony overlooking a very beautiful flower garden.

Chiyo signaled Mikan to take the empty seat beside Natsuki who was happily eating cookies and Natsume was elegantly drinking his tea. Mikan sat silently.

"What would you like with your tea?" Chiyo asked politely.

"It's fine." Mikan said feeling awkward.

"Be comfortable, okay? This will be your home." She said sensing Mikan's awkwardness.

"I'm sorry but there is some problem I need to attend to." Natsume said excusing himself while Natsuki just looked at him innocently.

"Grandma? Mommy? Can I play outside?" Natsuki asked still holding a cookie in his left hand.

"Of course, dear." Chiyo said then Natsuki hopped away happily.

"A mixture of you and Natsume." Chiyo said looking at Mikan.

"He is mostly Natsume." Mikan disagreed.

"Physically? Yes. But personally, a lot from you."

Mikan stayed silent and just smiled.

"I am just curious but did something happen between you and Natsume?" Chiyo asked.

"EH!"

"No, no. I don't mean that. I mean…"

"Oh…" Mikan just smiled in relief in what Chiyo meant.

"Never mind. I'm such a gossiper old lady." Chiyo laughed, changing the topic.

They talked and talked not just about the honeymoon but also about the times when she was gone and was raising Natsuki alone. Mikan felt a little awkward telling it but as she go on, she seemed more comfortable.

The day went on fine. She had a tour at the mansion and got to know some of the people working there. The mansion even has its own library which amazed her and the size of it.

"_For sure, Natsuki will surely enjoy here. Where is Natsume anyway?" She thought, not seeing Natsume anywhere around the mansion._

The food at the mansion is for sure 1st class. Just from the taste of it, you can say. Mikan loved it and Natsuki ate a lot too. But still Natsume wasn't there.

After a long day, Mikan tucked her little son to bed and kissed him goodnight.

She went to their room and lay quietly on the bed wondering where Natsume was. For most of the day, he wasn't present.

"_Maybe got caught up in work." Mikan thought._

Just then, she heard the door open and she quickly pretended to be asleep. She heard footsteps going to the bathroom then after about 15 minutes, he came out. Then quietly slid beside Mikan.

Natsume's breathing began to slow down then that means he fell asleep. A few minutes after, Mikan did too.

* * *

Ruka just stared at the ceiling wondering of what he should do. Obviously, things are not working out for both of them. He was startled as he heard his phone rang. He curiously looked at the caller ID.

"Hello"

"_I know it is late but can we meet?"_

"Of course. Where?"

"_The usual" the caller said casually._

"Bye" Ruka said as he placed his phone down.

"_I hope things will get better." He thought and quickly grabbed his coat and keys._

* * *

After a few weeks in the mansion, Mikan seemed to be comfortable and thank God that things are working out fine as not what expected by her.

In terms of Mikan and Natsume, they are just fine and are becoming quite comfortable with each other, again. But Mikan and Keito, it wasn't still that good.

During the past weeks too, Mikan noticed something. It seemed like something is bothering Natsume even his grandma is noticing it. There was even a time that Chiyo asked Mikan to figure it out but too sad, she failed.

That day, the sun shone brightly and Natsume decided that they should go out. Everything was already prepared but Natsume wasn't there yet.

"Mommy…where is daddy?" an annoyed Natsuki asked.

"Ok, Ok…I'll look for him."

Mikan decided to look for Natsume but heard something that she was not supposed to hear.

It was in the library, and the door was half-open. Mikan saw Natsume and Keito. They did not seem to be in good moods. She heard…

"Shut up" Natsume said furiously with face clearly showing anger.

"But its true, isn't it?" Keito said, still cool after how Natsume acted.

"What do you want to hear? Huh?!" Natsume asked and added, "You want to hear this, "yes, they are a bother."

Mikan can just stop and think, _"He thinks of us as a bother. No wonder he has been acting weird. Totally unhappy. "_

She can't take it so she left, making sure no one seen her. She was trying her best to hold back tears. Not for her but because of her son. Her son truly looked up to Natsume as a daddy, his idol. She was scared that he would just be disappointed and hurt like she was before.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Hope it wasn't boring...**

**Please review...I would appreciate that...**

**Thanks...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chap18 ....**

**I would really like to thank all those who reviewed...**

**I really appreciate it...**

**Read and Enjoy...**

* * *

Mikan was silent on the way to the park, still thinking of what she heard. It was not noticed for the attention was all with Natsuki while Mikan gives Natsume a quick glance once in a while.

Arriving, they prepared their things while Natsuki could just run on the place like an animal being set free from its cage. Mikan has to catch up with her little son.

"Natsuki! Don't run too far." Mikan said.

"He'll be fine." Chiyo said tapping Mikan's arm.

Mikan just gave the old woman a smile and they sat together. Natsume then arrived and sat down beside Mikan.

"Natsuki is really so energetic." Natsume said his eyes following his little son running in circles.

"He'll surely make his nanny grow thin." Chiyo said this with a laugh.

Mikan laughed with her and sighed, at least her mind was off of what she just heard.

"I should leave you for a while. It is so nice to walk in this weather." Chiyo said and left for a walk.

It was silence that followed after the laughter that was just shared.

"_Being alone with him, reminds me of it." Mikan thought._

"Mi…" Natsume tried to say but shut himself up and looked opposite to where Mikan was.

"I think I should help her set it all up." Mikan said getting up, meaning to help the maid who was with them aside from Natsuki's personal "nanny".

Natsume just nodded.

"_Why the hell with you Natsume? Tell her!" Natsume thought angrily._

He could just lie on the ground and unexpectedly he fell asleep.

Mikan watched him from afar then sighed.

"_Heck with you Mikan. Ask him!" Mikan thought angrily, too._

"_But he was trying to tell you something…you should have asked what it was about." Mikan thought sadly._

The day was spent as a family. They were strolling down the park, taking pictures and eating ice cream with Natsuki. They totally looked like the perfect family. They have everything especially with wealth but little did the people know that a crease was still not ironed out.

Mikan tried to forget about those things to enjoy moments like this that may never come again. She smiled but every time she looked at Natsume's eyes, she just can't help to look away quickly.

"Daddy! Mommy! Let's go over there!" Natsuki pointed happily, dragging both his parents.

* * *

"_Was what I decided the right one?"_

"_Telling him that we needed time to be alone."_

"_What if, during those times, he'll find someone else?"_

She could feel the tears trickling down her face. She skipped worked today because she needed time to be with herself, to think.

"_I was too busy making Mikan happy that I forgot about my own happiness. It was my fault anyway…he didn't ask to be free."_

The whole day, she was just in bed, crying. Something that she doesn't do casually and usually. She let go of someone who is special especially to her. She felt stupid.

"Hotaru! You are so stupid." She said to herself for she knows no one now would hear her and hug her and tell her words of comfort.

She looked at the ticket and her passport in her bedside table. She'll be leaving after a week from now and she knows that he won't be there, to say goodbye and say, "I'll be waiting."

"_Don't forget to call Mikan." She reminded herself._

She could just stay and tear her tickets but sometimes, pride has really something to do, to be able not to do it. But she was completely unaware of the choices she had. All she had in mind was regret and sadness but never the letting go of her pride. Something the genius never took notice of.

* * *

"You still haven't seen him?" Chiyo asked in a worried tone.

Mikan could just shake her head. She don't want to cry for whatever will happen, she will look for Natsuki even if it takes forever.

Everyone was in a riot, the nanny, the maid, Chiyo and Mikan for a three year old little boy got lost.

"_Where is he?" Mikan asked herself almost near to crying now._

"Wasn't he supposed to be with you?!" Natsume asked angrily.

"I know!" Mikan replied back with anger.

"Then, make sure you find him." Natsume said leaving Mikan.

"Natsume, being angry doesn't solve anything." Chiyo said but was ignored.

"It will be fine Mikan. I'm sure we'll find him." Chiyo said comforting Mikan.

It was near to dark now and still Natsuki was nowhere in sight.

A guard approached Mikan, "Ma'm? Is this the little boy you are looking for?"

Mikan quickly turned around to find Natsuki in the guard's arm, eyes all innocent. She quickly took Natsuki to her arms and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks" was all Mikan can say.

"Your welcome, Ma'm" and with that the guard left.

"Mommy, I am sorry." Natsuki said apologetically.

"Don't do it again. You made us all worried."

"It is already dark and I have work tomorrow. Can you look…?" Natsume said annoyance obvious in his voice.

"Sorry for being such a **BOTHER**." Mikan snapped back before Natsume could even finish his sentence and left.

As everyone saw Natsuki safe in Mikan's arms, they all sighed in relief and happiness. Natsuki then reached out to his grandma and said sorry, also to his nanny.

They got in the car, all tired from looking for Natsuki especially Chiyo. Mikan didn't fall asleep still mad with the way Natsume acted, like it was her fault and as if she wasn't trying her best to look for her son.

"_As if! Then if we are just an annoyance and a bother then…" Mikan can't finish her thoughts for all the anger she's feeling._

"_The things I heard are now becoming clear." Mikan thought giving her son a kiss on the head._

Natsuki was sleeping peacefully on Mikan's arm, tired too, from all the adventure he was in for the day.

Natsume was just silent, so silent for he was getting the aura Mikan was emitting.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Please review...**

**Thanks...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is chap 19...**

**Took me a while to update...**

**Sorry...**

**Please read and enjoy...**

* * *

Mikan carefully laid her sleeping son on the bed and took of his shoes. Mikan looked at him for a few minutes and wondered about the times before, Natsuki came. She was happy but she was the happiest when Natsuki came. The pain she had gone through was all worth it. To be honest, there were also times she wished Natsume was there but it was just all wishes.

She turned off the lights and gave his son a last glance. As she closed the door, there in front of her was no other than, Keito. The person she was least close to.

"Good evening" Mikan greeted, bowing her head.

"I heard what happened today and by the way, did Natsume tell you anything?"

"Nothing" Mikan said.

"Ahh…" and with that Keito left.

"_What is it that Natsume's supposed to tell me?" Mikan wondered._

Mikan just stood there for about a few seconds and then started walking away going to their room.

She entered quietly as she possibly can, thinking that Natsume was already asleep. But to her surprise Natsume was still awake and seemed like he was waiting for her. For when Mikan entered, Natsume looked at her and stood up from his seat.

"I'll change" Mikan said quickening her steps to the bathroom.

If ever Natsume will say something, she might burst out and say all the things she wanted to say since last morning.

She stayed a little longer inside the bathroom, hoping that Natsume will already sleep. She wasn't just in the mood to face him and the most, talk with him. But as she came out, she saw the least she wanted to see. Sometimes, life just don't work the way you want it to.

"That was quite a long change." Natsume said just as Mikan stepped out.

"I'm tired so goodnight" was all Mikan said.

Mikan just looked at him then walked straight to the bed.

Unexpectedly, Natsume stopped Mikan by holding her arm.

"We need to talk." Natsume said as he stopped Mikan.

"Please Natsume; I am really not in the mood." Mikan said shaking Natsume's hand off.

"I don't care." He said harshly.

"I thought that you have work tomorrow and you need rest." Mikan said sarcastically and this time facing him, looking him in the eye.

"Are you trying to pick a fight? Because I only need to talk with you." Natsume said obviously annoyed of the tone Mikan used, not a harsh one but a sarcastic one.

"No. It just that I am so tired from all the worries that I had today." Mikan said trying to keep her cool.

"Worries? Like Natsuki getting lost?" Natsume said.

The conversation was becoming pretty heat up and both of them are now losing their cool.

"Yeah and I'm so sorry for it was my fault." Mikan said her eyes showing sarcasm and anger. Then she added, "And sorry for being such a bother."

Hearing the word "bother" coming from Mikan, two times now this day made him look at her in which Natsume was avoiding for he can see something in Mikan's eyes.

"Bother?! Who told you that?" Natsume asked her.

Mikan closed her eyes and shook her head, "As if you don't know Natsume."

"I never…"

"Don't lie Natsume." Mikan said raising her voice a little.

"I heard you."

Natsume just gave her a questioning look. Then Mikan continued, "Yesterday in the library. I should have expected it ever since the beginning this marriage was never going to work."

"Now tell me Natsume…when are you going to still fool us? Huh?!" Mikan said holding back tears.

Natsume can just stare in silence. He didn't expect her to be there and most especially to hear it.

"When are you going to hurt us, leave us and disappoint, like you did before? Tell me!" Mikan said with tears falling down on her face, punching Natsume on his chest.

Everything was laid out. She wasn't supposed to bring up the past but she just can't forget it and Natsuki was a reminder to all of it.

"Stop it Mikan." Natsume said shaking Mikan's shoulders.

Mikan stopped, looking away not to hide the tears but because she couldn't dare see this man in front of her without feeling any pain.

"Mikan. Look at me." Natsume said taking Mikan's chin, making her look at him in the eye.

Mikan slapped away Natsume's hand but Natsume held on, on her shoulders instead preventing Mikan to run away.

"Listen to me…"

"Listen to you?!" Mikan blurted.

"Just listen to me and let me finish what I am going to say." Natsume started.

"You are just jumping into conclusions. I don't what you exactly heard but please listen." He continued.

Mikan just kept quiet though in her eyes you can see pain and hurt but in Natsume's voice you can hear the sincerity.

"We decided not to talk about what happened in the past. I agreed for I thought this would make our relationship better." Natsume paused then continued, "But I was wrong. A messed up past can never make your present better."

"I don't why I am having doubts in telling you though it would seem to be the best choice…" He was about to continue just then there was a shadow that interrupted their conversation.

"Tell her directly Natsume. Stop the explaining and tell the truth."

Mikan got a confused look in her face then asked, "Tell me what Natsume?"

"Or do you want me to tell her?" the shadow said.

Mikan looked at Natsume then to the shadow. She was just confused and not really getting what they were talking about.

"Let me do it Keito." Natsume said quite bluntly.

"I am sorry." Keito said the tone of her voice changed from the demanding one to the apologetic one. Then left.

Mikan don't really get what the sorry was for but anyway she looked at Natsume.

"Keito doesn't like you ever since we were in college."

Mikan was about to say something but Natsume said, "Just listen."

"After that night, I felt totally good and never regretted a thing that happened because I was so sure of myself that you would be the girl I will be marrying." Natsume said meaning every word he said.

"Stop it Natsume." Mikan said looking away, ashamed of the tears that were now falling on her face.

"No. This is very important." He continued, "Keito told me that grandma was in a critical condition. I became worried and I quickly caught a flight to States but it was already too late when I found out that it was all a lie. I felt so stupid that time. I was so mad at Keito and I wanted to come back here when I knew it wasn't true but grandma asked me to stay."

"If only I knew that you were pregnant, I would have come back right away." Natsume said.

"Natsume, why now?" Mikan asked.

"I was too caught up of the thought that I have a son and I don't want to bring up the past."

"I am sorry." Natsume said but Mikan wasn't sure if Natsume was crying or not for she was looking away.

They stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I just don't want our past to mess up our present." Natsume said.

Mikan just stayed silent and smiled.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Please review...**

**Thanks...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is the last chapter...**

**Yay! **

**Read and enjoy...**

* * *

A year has passed and a grand celebration was anticipated by a lot of people. Bridesmaid in their best appearance, the flower girls holding their little baskets filled with white petals and everyone from relatives to closest friends. They were all dressed with beautiful dresses and wonderful smiles.

The music started playing, one by one they walked, smiles painted on their faces. The bride walked down the aisle, even behind the veil, the smile can't be hidden. In the groom's face, the smile was ever present.

They said their vows for the second time and this time it was not because it was necessary but it was all because of love and nothing else. The moment was truly worth to remember and after all, it was Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga's wedding, for the second time.

Everyone applauded as the groom gave the bride a kiss.

The reception took place at a garden, a beautiful one indeed.

"Hotaru, you came. I am so happy." Mikan said to her bestfriend.

"Of course, idiot. How could I miss it?"

"So, how was Europe?" Natsume interrupted placing a hand on Mikan's waist.

"It was fine" was all Hotaru said as she caught a glimpse of a certain blonde haired boy coming their way.

"_I haven't seen him for more than a year now." Hotaru thought._

"Natsume, congratulations." Ruka greeted with a smile and turned around to Hotaru but Hotaru already excused herself.

"She excused herself" Mikan said and smiled, noticing that Ruka was searching for Hotaru.

"Please excuse for a while Ruka." Natsume said, bringing Mikan along.

Ruka just nodded as his eyes was searching for the certain raven haired girl.

"_It has been so long since I last saw her and talked with her. But she seemed fine." Ruka thought._

* * *

A year ago…

Hotaru decided to break up with Ruka.

Ruka agreed for it seemed it would be the best for them, to have a little more space for themselves. But he never expected that much space, for Hotaru to leave the country. It was Mikan who told him. He was just so shocked to find out that Hotaru was already gone for Europe and he was too late. He wasn't even given the chance to say goodbye but still he thought it would be what's best for them.

As the time passes, he realized he was wrong.

"_Maybe, after all, we never really needed space but what we needed was each other." He thought._

He drowned himself with work to not give his mind a space to think about Hotaru but no matter what he does, it always has a way of getting in.

During those times, he kept in close with Mikan and asks her about Hotaru but too bad, Hotaru didn't contact anyone since the day she went to Europe.

Unknown to Ruka, there was a certain person who has the same thoughts as him.

Even far away, her mind was never really far away from Ruka. She made the decision but she has to live with it because she decided it, regretting doesn't help either. She is already in Europe and there is no going back now.

She decided not to contact anyone for she thought this was the best choice.

* * *

After 11 months of no contact, Mikan received a phone call.

"_Mikan"_

"Hotaru! I missed you. You didn't contact me ever since." Mikan said almost to tears.

"_Idiot"_ was what Mikan heard from the other line.

"Are you still in Europe?"

"_Yeah."_

"You know, things have gotten better now. Natsume and I are having our 1 year anniversary. We would be happy if you could come."

"_That's great. Sure. Sorry but I really have to go now."_

"Okay. Bye."

Mikan was still smiling even though the phone was already hanged up.

"Stupid!" Mikan suddenly said.

"I forgot to ask for her contact number." She said punching her head.

* * *

Present…

"Auntie!"

"Natsuki, you have gotten bigger." Hotaru said taking Natsuki.

"I missed you." Natsuki said hugging Hotaru.

Hotaru just smiled.

On the other side, Mikan and Natsume were surrounded by people, congratulating them.

Finally, they were able to take a seat and rest for a while from the crowd.

Natsume took Mikan's hand into his. Mikan looked at him.

"I was right." Natsume said.

Mikan gave Natsume a questioning look.

"I was right that you would be the girl for me." Natsume said this while giving Mikan's hand a soft kiss.

"_Fate has brought us here together and I would never regret where it brought me, Dad." Mikan thought._

Ding! Ding!

The glass chimed. Everyone stayed still to listen.

"Thank you so much for being here. Before it has reach this road, a lot of trials has been pass through. I realize that whatever trial was that, we got through it. After all, fate wanted us to be together but it didn't want it to happen in the easiest way. So, fate is not standing beside us but fate is within us. Thank you."

It was Natsume who said that. The guests applauded while Mikan could just smile at the very thought of what Natsume said. Maybe, it was all true but it is just up to us to believe in it.

Hotaru looked at them and she couldn't just help but smile. Then, suddenly a hand from behind took her hand. She turned her head. She found the person standing beside her, hands clasped with hers looking straight into her eyes. She smiled and sighed the person's name, _"Ruka"._

By that moment, another story starts to unfold.

* * *

**How was the last chap?**

**Hope you enjoyed my story...**

**I am really thankful to all who read it and reviewed...**

**Thank you so much for reading it till the last chap...**

**Hope you will also read my upcoming story/stories...**

**Please review...**


End file.
